Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert
by Nardini's Suck
Summary: A lady never goes back on her word...but what happens when her heart is begging her to? Come on in and find out. JAVAJUNKIE! Will get longer...I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. But coveting is only a small sin. :)**

As the smell of coffee seemed to drift upstairs Lorelai smiled as a familiar weight pressed down on the bed beside her. She held back a smile as she felt the weight as it drew closer. She felt his warm breath tickle her lips and finally smiled as his lips softly covered hers. "Wake up." He whispered softly. "Room service."

"_Mmmmm…breakfast in bed?" She asked, opening her left eye to take in the tray full of pancakes, sausage, and bacon beside her. _

"_Yeah." He replied, leaning down to nuzzle her neck, causing her to gasp in reaction. He moved back upwards to her face, where he kissed her nose and then her eyelids, his stubble scratching her in an all too familiar gesture. Her eyes opened fully at the contact and Lorelai was face to face with him, him towering over her. Her hands slowly worked their way to his chest, where she played with his chest hair and outlined his perfectly chiseled abs. Her fingers slowly began to work on the waistband of his sweatpants and she slowly, tortuously cupped him. She smiled as he gasped above her, enjoying putting him through this small kind of torture. _

"_How'd you know what I was hungry for this morning?"_

"_I know you." He answered simply, bending to kiss her soundly._

"_I love you Luke."_

"And I love you Lorelai." He replied, much to Lorelai's delight.

Lorelai shot up in bed, sweat covering her pajama clad body. A figure beside her moaned slightly as her arm landed on what was apparently his head.

"You ok Lorelai?" The voice mumbled.

"Yeah Max…go back to sleep." His only reply was a muffled snore a moment later and Lorelai quietly got up and headed downstairs towards her daughter's room. She quietly opened the door to the room and slowly climbed into bed with Rory, feeling a little shaky.

"Mom?" Rory mumbled from beneath her blanket, turning to face her.

"Shhh…go back to sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"Sleep baby." Lorelai soothingly whispered, smoothing back her daughter's hair.

"G'night."

"Night."

Sleep however would not find Lorelai again that night and this gave her time to think. As the night progressed she found herself questioning she and Max's engagement and found herself longing to talk to Luke. '_Bad Lorelai. You're engaged to Max…not Luke.' _

"Yeah_." _She replied to herself aloud. "But you want to be engaged to Luke." Tears sprung to her eyes at her revelation and Lorelai struggled to keep her body from shaking in defeat to these tears. So silently she maneuvered her way through the dark house, making her way back upstairs where she silently climbed into bed with Max. Little did she know that a pair of ears had witnessed her little confession.

A/N: I know that The Water's Edge had small chapters, but this will be the only chapter under 1500 words, I'm just trying to draw you in right now, did it work? **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Author's Note

My first author's note consisted of a slew of curse words and threats upon ASP's life, however after a moment I have calmed and am now ready to vent. Number one, I have wept, yes ladies and gentlemen wept for the fate of ASP after the airing of tonite's finale. I also wept for Lorelai for everyone knows that she and only Luke belong together, whether or not you share my opinion is entirely up to you, but to be quite frank my dears, I don't give a damn.

So at first I was going to write that I was too pissed to write and was going to refuse to write until season seven aired, and shed some light on this horrid situation. But no matter how much I loathe the show as of right now, I am not going to let ASP get the best of me, I will continue to write fan fiction and my only opinion now is that ASP better get off whatever wagon she's ridin' and venture back down to reality, b/c this was to no one's liking, and if you did like it, I'm sorry if I offended you (not!)

So tonite there will be no update unless a sudden burst of creativity arises and I apologize to you all b/c when I started writing I vowed to update quick. But for now I'm going to go outside and scream to the top of my lungs and pray to God to wake up from this horrific dream.

BTW if ne1 has any inside knowledge of the deal with Lorelai, please let me know, it's going to be hard to write a character that I am now beginning to loathe, with a burning passion. And I know we're not supposed to do this but damn give me a fucking break. Thank you all and God Bless. :(

Cindy (AKA Nardini's Suck)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't want them…

Lorelai glided into Luke's with a smile on her face. Although she would lie through her teeth if anyone confronted her about it, she was happy when after getting out of the shower, finding Max already gone. In his wake he had left a note explaining that an early teacher's meeting called and he had to go in early. Rory however had been out of it this morning, she had actually seemed nervous when Lorelai suggested that they head to Luke's. She had stuttered out the lame excuse of needing to meet Dean early to return a book he'd left at the Crap Shack and she'd scurried along her way. _"Have to see what's bothering her later.'_ She thought, adding it to her list of things to do today. As she looked up she was startled to see Luke standing in front of her, a characteristic annoyed look etching his face. "How long you been there?"

"Long enough." He replied dryly.

"Then why is there no coffee sitting before me."

"Because you didn't ask for it."

"Don't you know me well enough by now to know that I always want coffee?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. I was just waiting to make sure that you weren't having a stroke, you were awful lost in your thoughts."

"Glad to know you were looking out for me."

"Good to know you're happy." He replied, setting a steaming mug of coffee before her. She squealed in delight and grasped the cup carefully in both hands before inhaling and then sipping cautiously at the hot liquid. "What'll it be?"

"French toast, three bacon, two sausages, and an egg omelet."

"You're dying to die young." He sighed, leaving her to fill the order. Lorelai stared at his retreating figure and instantly wondered if that conversation seemed as dull to him as it had to her. Her revelation to herself had left her feeling a little uneasy around him and she silently vowed to become more quippy during their next conversation.

Luke decided to trade places with Caesar long enough to make Lorelai's order, this would also give him time to think. She had walked into the diner with a smile plastered on her face, undoubtedly from the fact that she woke up next to him this morning. Although he didn't participate in this town's gossip, he picked up a lot of things and when Babette saw that Max had brought an over night bag with him the night before she hadn't waited long before rushing over to the diner to announce the news to Patty. The whole town was now buzzing at the possibility that Lorelai was finally going to settle down and give Rory a real father figure.

When Luke had heard this reasoning he had came close to butting in. Had they forgotten how much that he loved that kid and how much he had done for her and her mother the past five years? Apparently so and Luke cringed at the thought of another man taking the place of what he had long thought as his position, the man in the Gilmore household. As Luke began to slip back into reality he cursed silently, looking down at burnt French toast. He quickly discarded them and once again began to fry more toast. _'You lost your chance Danes, Rachel told you to tell her and you waited too long.' _Luke again cringed, this time at his own stupidity and headed out with Lorelai's now prepared meal.

"What's with the face?" She asked as he sat the plate down in front of her.

"What face?"

"You look like you saw something icky, you've got that face that you get when Miss Patty pinches your butt after one too many drinks. Ooo, I just figured out why you hate the festivals, Patty always gets smashed and attacks you."

"That's not entirely false." He agreed, watching as she attacked her meal with gusto. "Oh are you going to be home tonight?"

Lorelai squinted her eyes in thought for a moment. "Ah…yeah, late though."

"How late?"

"About eleven."

"Do you care if I drop by then, at eleven?"

"Well yeah, do you need to talk or something, cause we could do that now."

"No… I sort of got you a wedding present and I was gonna drop it off."

"Ooohhhh…" She squealed. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because that would take the element of surprise out of it."

"Oh come on, at least a hint."

"No." He replied, leaning back against the counter and folding his arms over his chest.

"Please." She replied, giving him her patented Gilmore pout.

"Alright then, it's big and wooden."

"_DIRTY!_" She exclaimed, giggling as Luke rolled his eyes. "You walked right into that one." She laughed, finishing the rest of her coffee.

"I'll give you that one." He replied, giving away a half-smile at his own expense. "So eleven?"

"No, make that ten. I can get away early."

"I don't want to keep you from anything." He immediately protested.

"No, it's just dinner with Max." She replied. "I'll get out early." She said, standing to leave as Luke poured her a coffee to-go. "Besides I want to see what you've got me that's big and wooden." She winked as he handed her the coffee. "Gotta get to the inn, see ya tonight." She called over her shoulder.

"No tip?" He called after her.

"Sorry, someone beat me to my corner this mornin'." She replied, holding the door open for a entering couple.

"Does your fiancé know about your dirty deeds?" He played along

"Let's hope not." Lorelai smiled, winking again as she headed out the door. _'Now that's more like it.' _She smiled, heading towards the inn, leaving a smiling Luke in her wake.

A/N: **REVIEW! ****I know I promised 1500 but please forgive me, I'm still a little weepy from the finale.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Want Them…

As soon as the door closed behind her Luke cursed himself silently. He still liked a good three hours work on that damn chuppah and now she was expecting it tonight. He cursed himself for becoming a little impatient. It was obviously a blatant excuse to visit her at her home, and he had unconsciously talked Lorelai into cutting her evening short with Max, her fiancé. However in his defense she had been eager to cut her evening short and even seemed excited, her banter giving away her obvious approval of his gift. He smiled to himself as he recalled their conversation and looked around at the near empty diner. "I'm out!" He called back to Caesar in the kitchen.

"Ok boss." His employee called, not really interested in the particulars of Luke's departure. Luke hurriedly raced outside, moving through the town square in the direction of Gypsy's workshop. She had agreed to rent her workshop out to him for this project, and she was the only person in this town she could remotely trust to keep a secret. According to her, she hadn't even peeked beneath the sheet Luke had covering the thing. Of course Luke knew this was a lie, but no one had come to him at random asking about it so, so far she could be trusted. As he nodded at Gypsy he went around back to the door and hurriedly opened and closed the door behind him. Switching on a light he picked up a piece of wood that was beginning to take on the shape of a goat. Studying the picture he had closely, he began the tedious process of carving.

Lorelai found herself wondering most of the day what Luke had gotten her. No, no, what Luke had gotten for she and Max. _'Why can't I get used to that?'_ She chided herself, completely ignoring the papers sitting before her and staring out at nothing in particular. '_It's big and wooden.'_ Lorelai giggled at his choice of words but pondered as to exactly what the gift was. Luke could be mysterious when he chose to be and Lorelai wasn't having any fun not knowing what to expect tonight. '_Ewww, Max!' _She suddenly remembered. '_What excuse can I give him for bailing early? What if he wants to come back to the Crap Shack with me? What if he asks me to stay the night?'_ She shot down the ladder idea instantly, he knew that there was Rory to consider, but if he'd spent the night last night, what was to stop him tonight. '_You could just tell him the truth.' _ A voice called to her. '_Yeah right.'_ She snorted. "I'll just tell him that the man whom he got jealous of and proposed to because of is planning to come over to my house, after our date, to drop off our wedding gift." She said aloud. "Like that's going to work."

"What's going to work and who's coming over?" Came a voice from the doorway and Lorelai cursed herself instantly for not closing the door. She quickly stole a glance at the clock. 4:30. _'Damn.'_ She scolded herself. '_You should've been watching the clock!' _ Lorelai's gaze went to the door jam where Rory was propped.

"Ah…nothing." Lorelai responded, shuffling the papers on her desk and laughing nervously.

"We have to talk." Rory replied, closing the door behind her as she entered.

"T-talk?" Lorelai stuttered, reshuffling the papers a second time as Rory took the seat in front of her mother's desk. "S-So, what's on your mind sweetheart?"

"I think it's more along the lines of what's on your mind." Rory countered, folding her arms over her chest and giving her mother her best stern look. '_Oh my God she knows! How the hell does she know? Oh God, not the look! _Lorelai shrieked to herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lorelai replied, smiling sweetly at her daughter. "And where do you get off accusing me of having something on my mind? I'm the parent here, the interrogation process is supposed to work the other way around." Rory nodded her head in approval and answered coolly.

"Yes Miss Gilmore I agree but these are desperate times, and desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I still have no clue what you're talking about." Lorelai responded, refusing to give in to her daughter.

"Well then I'll just give you a little hint." Rory slowly drawled out. "His name starts with a L and ends with a E…"

A/N: R u mad cuz I ended it there? Oh well then tell me in your review, u know u wanna.

P.S: Any body have any suggestions for the title? All opinions welcome.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright you guys, I have an announcement to make, since school for me has been out for almost a week now and ASP has officially made this the longest summer of my life, this almost seventeen year old senior has gotten a job to pass the time. Can you believe it a job! So for future reference I am now working five days a week from nine to three (don't laugh, at least it pays) so my small (he he) updates will not be as frequent as they have been. Just thought that I would let y'all know. Oh, and a special shout out goes to **robinpoppins** who has officially named this story! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't know why we even bother to type these things, isn't it obvious that I don't own them? Huh, huh, bunch of dumb asses.

Previously on Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert:

_Lorelai found herself wondering most of the day what Luke had gotten her. No, no, what Luke had gotten for she and Max. 'Why can't I get used to that?' She chided herself, completely ignoring the papers sitting before her and staring out at nothing in particular. 'It's big and wooden.' Lorelai giggled at his choice of words but pondered as to exactly what the gift was. Luke could be mysterious when he chose to be and Lorelai wasn't having any fun not knowing what to expect tonight. 'Ewww, Max!' She suddenly remembered. 'What excuse can I give him for bailing early? What if he wants to come back to the Crap Shack with me? What if he asks me to stay the night?' She shot down the ladder idea instantly, he knew that there was Rory to consider, but if he'd spent the night last night, what was to stop him tonight. 'You could just tell him the truth.' A voice called to her. 'Yeah right.' She snorted. "I'll just tell him that the man whom he got jealous of and proposed to because of is planning to come over to my house, after our date, to drop off our wedding gift." She said aloud. "Like that's going to work."_

_"What's going to work and who's coming over?" Came a voice from the doorway and Lorelai cursed herself instantly for not closing the door. She quickly stole a glance at the clock. 4:30. 'Damn.' She scolded herself. 'You should've been watching the clock!' Lorelai's gaze went to the door jam where Rory was propped. _

_"Ah…nothing." Lorelai responded, shuffling the papers on her desk and laughing nervously._

_"We have to talk." Rory replied, closing the door behind her as she entered. _

_"T-talk?" Lorelai stuttered, reshuffling the papers a second time as Rory took the seat in front of her mother's desk. "S-So, what's on your mind sweetheart?"_

_"I think it's more along the lines of what's on your mind." Rory countered, folding her arms over her chest and giving her mother her best stern look. 'Oh my God she knows! How the hell does she know? Oh God, not the look! Lorelai shrieked to herself. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Lorelai replied, smiling sweetly at her daughter. "And where do you get off accusing me of having something on my mind? I'm the parent here, the interrogation process is supposed to work the other way around." Rory nodded her head in approval and answered coolly. _

_"Yes Miss Gilmore I agree but these are desperate times, and desperate times call for desperate measures."_

_"I still have no clue what you're talking about." Lorelai responded, refusing to give in to her daughter. _

_"Well then I'll just give you a little hint." Rory slowly drawled out. "His name starts with a L and ends with a E…"_

"I'm drawing a blank here." Lorelai stalled, praying her daughter would take a hint. Instead she chose to give her mother another hint.

"Well, there are only two more letters in his name, and they are the initials of United Kingdom, and in that order."

"Hold on a minute." Lorelai smirked, grabbing a post it and acting like she was spelling it out.

"Damn it mom, Luke. Luke. You know who I'm talking about now spill."

"What's gotten into you?" Lorelai asked, taken aback by her daughter's outburst.

"I heard you mom."

"Just then, I know sweetie, I asked what's gotten into you."

Rory drew in sharply, becoming more furious with each of her mother's stalling comments. "I heard you this morning mom." Rory clarified. Lorelai swallowed visibly. '_Ah shit." _

"Heard what?"

"You don't love Max and you want to marry Luke. I heard."

"But you were asleep, how could you possibly-"

"When someone starts to cry they usually begin to shake as well, your shaking woke me up and as I fell back to sleep I heard you mutter something. I thought it was all a dream and then you got up and headed back upstairs, I knew I was awake when I didn't feel your body heat beside me."

"So that's why you made up that excuse not to go to Luke's this morning."

"Yeah, I was processing. When I got up this morning I saw Max getting ready to leave so I rushed back into my room. I acted like I was sleepwalking for God's sake!" Rory exclaimed.

"You feel weird talking to him too?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Well…if I was in your situation I'd say I would too."

"Damn right you would." Rory exclaimed, nodding her head in approval.

"So now that you know what do you think?"

"I debated that for a large majority of the day."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes, including Max's. After class he called me up to his desk and asked me if I remembered sleep walking this morning. He thinks it's the reason that I wasn't paying attention, a sleep disorder thing."

"Really?" Lorelai snorted.

"I know." Rory smiled. "He's definitely not cut out to be a doctor."

"So how do you feel?"

"Does it really matter?" Rory asked shyly.

"Of course it does!" Lorelai gasped. "You know that your opinion matters most, this is a life-changing decision for both of us kid."

"Well tell me what you think first."

"I asked you first."

"So?"

"So I'm the parent and I asked first, you know the rules, where's the pro-con list?"

Rory smiled at how well her mother knew her and as she pulled her list out of her jacket pocket and handed it to her she was surprised to see Lorelai handing her _her _pro-con list. Lorelai held her breath as she unfolded the list and Rory sighed as she looked down at Lorelai's

A/N: So are you pissed? You'll get the pro-con list soon, how soon depends on the afore mentioned reasons.


	6. ProCon List

A/N: This is all 4 now, you'll get dialogue later. My computer's pissed me off…

Disclaimer: Don't Want Them…

(Rory)

Luke

Pro

He takes care of me and mom

He feeds us

He gives us coffee

He fixes our house

He brought ice to my birthday party

He came to my birthday party

He made me a birthday coffee cake

He blew up birthday balloons for me

He reserved me a birthday table

He made me mashed potatoes for a week when I had the chicken pox

He's reliable

He's always been around, and he's like a father to me

He can keep up with us

He tries to convert our eating habits so we won't die at a young age

He helped mom find my chick

I love him

Mom loves him

He loves us

Con

If him and mom don't work out we'll either die from coffee deprivation or starvation

Max

Pro

He loves us

He's smart

He can keep up with us

He's dependable

He's engaged to mom

Con

He doesn't seen like the father type

He can't make coffee

He can't fix things around the house

He didn't make me mashed potatoes for a week

He can't tell that mom doesn't love him

(Lorelai)

Luke

Pro

He made Rory mashed potatoes for a week when she had the chicken pox

He takes care of us

He feeds us

He gives us coffee

He's reliable

He can keep up with us

He helped me find Rory's chick

He brought ice to Rory's birthday party

He came to Rory's birthday party

He made Rory a birthday coffee cake

He blew up birthday balloons for Rory

He reserved Rory a birthday table

He fixes the Crap Shack

He's always been around

He's like a dad to Rory

He tries to convert our eating habits so we won't die early

I love him

Rory loves him

He loves us

Con

What if he doesn't love me?

What if we break up?

Max

Pro

We're engaged

He loves me

He loves Rory

He's reliable

He can keep up with us

Con

He can't make coffee

He can't fix the Shack when it's falling apart

I don't love him

Lorelai could feel the tears spring up in her eyes after reading the list and after looking up met the hopeful eyes of her daughter. "So, you think I'm doing the right thing?" She asked shakily. Rory only nodded her head and smiled, tears forming in her own eyes.

"As soon as possible."

"I'll do it tonight." Lorelai smiled as the door to her office opened.

"I hope it's after our date…" Came the voice of the intruder. Rory's eyes automatically bulged as she quickly stuffed Lorelai's list in her pocket, the rustling of paper as obvious as a daisy in field of roses.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Last time on Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert:

_Lorelai could feel the tears spring up in her eyes after reading the list and after looking up met the hopeful eyes of her daughter. "So, you think I'm doing the right thing?" She asked shakily. Rory only nodded her head and smiled, tears forming in her own eyes._

"_As soon as possible."_

"_I'll do it tonight." Lorelai smiled as the door to her office opened._

"_I hope it's after our date…" Came the voice of the intruder. Rory's eyes automatically bulged as she quickly stuffed Lorelai's list in her pocket, the rustling of paper as obvious as a daisy in field of roses._

"Lorelai…" Max said, moving to stand next to her. "Why are you crying?" Lorelai stretched her arms towards him and he automatically embraced her, her crying beginning to escalate. Rory took this time to hurriedly grab her list from her mother's desk and flee the scene, closing the door softly behind her as she scurried away. "Lorelai?" Max questioned, pulling back to examine her face. "What the hell's goin on?"

"We have to talk." Lorelai managed to get out through the tears. "You might wanna sit down…"

Across town Luke had just finished gluing the goat to the chuppah, standing back to admire his masterpiece. As he ran his hands along the stained wood a feeling of dread seemed to overcome him and for a moment he imagined that he and Lorelai would be the one's standing under it next weekend. _'Woah!' _He exclaimed to himself. _'What's there to woah about?'_ Came his own mind in response. _'You love her don't you?'_

"Yeah." He replied aloud. _'Then you'd marry her.'_

"I wouldn't go that far." He mumbled. _'Who the hell are you trying to kid, you're having a conversation with yourself for God's sake. Quit being such a damn puss and just fess up to the fact that you love her and if given the chance you'd marry her. Hell you'd **die** for her or Rory either one. Admit it damn it, you love her!"_

"Alright, alright!" He exclaimed, gripping the chuppah in both hands. "You're right damn it." _'Well then say it.'_

As Luke opened his mouth to speak a voice nervously cleared their throat behind him. He turned to see Gypsy staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. "I just came for a blow torch." She explained, moving past him quickly and leaving without saying another word. For that Luke was grateful, but now he was frustrated. There would be no doubt now that word would spread that Luke Danes had finally lost it.

"All this misery just to see her smile." He said aloud, but then imagined her face when he unloaded it tonight. '_Yeah, it was worth it.'_

A/N: I know this is extremely short and I apologize, but think of it as the beginning of wonderful things to come, ok. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't want them….

"What the hell?" Came a shout from inside Lorelai's office. "Why the hell are you doing this to me now? I mean why not just wait until next weekend, give everyone a damn show!" Those standing outside had not been able to pass without hearing bits of the fight, Max's voice being highly distinguishable because of the fact that it was a high-pitched screech. As Sookie, Jackson, and Michel piled around the door, the argument escalated inside.

"Max." Lorelai protested. "You're not being fair."

"Fair? Fair, Lorelai. If you want to talk about fair, I'll tell you what's not fair. It's not fair that you said yes when I asked you to marry me. It's unfair that you're telling me that our wedding is canceled a week before the damn date. It's not fair that you say you don't love me when I know you do, and it's more than definitely not fair that you're telling me that you're in **_love_** with Luke and not me. Now Lorelai do you honestly see me as not being fair?" Though Lorelai's eyes were still full with tears, it was easy to see that behind those tears a spark had ignited, and Lorelai was riding a small fuse. "What could you possibly see in him that you don't see in me? Honestly Lorelai, you can do much better than a damn diner owner…"

"You let me tell you something about that "damn" diner owner…" Lorelai began in a low whisper, her voice shaking with fury, her voice escalating as she spoke. "That damn diner owner is a wonderful man, the man I love. That man feeds us, fixes our house, gives us coffee, offers a shoulder to cry on when we need it, shuts down his diner to rush me to visit my angina-filled dad, brings ice to Rory's birthday party, comes to Rory's birthday parties, helps me find her damn chick, makes my kid mashed potatoes for a week when that's all she'd friggin eat for a week, hell do you honestly want me to go on?" She watched in satisfaction as his face paled. "And you have the balls to sit there and talk to me about fair? Well let me tell you something Max Medina, do you think it's fair to be proposed to in the middle of a fight? Do you think it's fair that you never heard me tell you I love you and yet you still wanted to marry me knowing I'd never really say it? Do you know how it feels for me to stand here and listen to you talk about him like he's beneath you? You are such a snob. What would you have done when we were married? Luke is always and will always be in mine and Rory's life, would you have accused me of sleeping with him every time we even talked to each other? Because if my memory serves me right you accused me of it the night you proposed! Lord, just get out!" Her body began to shake uncontrollably and she slowly fell into her leather chair.

"We're not done yet…" Max said slowly.

The door behind Max burst open and he found himself staring into a set of cold, blue eyes. "I think you'd better leave."

A/N: Who do you want it to be? If you don't review and tell me I won't know what to write and the sooner you review the sooner I update. I don't want just two or three reviews telling me who they want either, I want lots. Don't be mad, you'd do it too if you was me. I'm still online and will be until five, don't waste any time.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to all who reviewed, it's late in coming (by a couple of hours), but it's here now.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Last time on Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert:

"You let me tell you something about that "damn" diner owner…" Lorelai began in a low whisper, her voice shaking with fury, her voice escalating as she spoke. "That damn diner owner is a wonderful man, the man I love. That man feeds us, fixes our house, gives us coffee, offers a shoulder to cry on when we need it, shuts down his diner to rush me to visit my angina-filled dad, brings ice to Rory's birthday party, comes to Rory's birthday parties, helps me find her damn chick, makes my kid mashed potatoes for a week when that's all she'd friggin eat for a week, hell do you honestly want me to go on?" She watched in satisfaction as his face paled. "And you have the balls to sit there and talk to me about fair? Well let me tell you something Max Medina, do you think it's fair to be proposed to in the middle of a fight? Do you think it's fair that you never heard me tell you I love you and yet you still wanted to marry me knowing I'd never really say it? Do you know how it feels for me to stand here and listen to you talk about him like he's beneath you? You are such a snob. What would you have done when we were married? Luke is always and will always be in mine and Rory's life, would you have accused me of sleeping with him every time we even talked to each other? Because if my memory serves me right you accused me of it the night you proposed! Lord, just get out!" Her body began to shake uncontrollably and she slowly fell into her leather chair.

"_We're not done yet…" Max said slowly. _

_The door behind Max burst open and he found himself staring into a set of cold, blue eyes. "I think you'd better leave."_

"What the hell kind of right do _you_ have to barge in here and tell _me _leave?" Max exclaimed, placing his hand on his chest as if playing some part in a drama.

"The right to kick your ass if you don't leave. Now."

"Lorelai and I aren't done with our conversation." Max sneered.

"From what I heard she was telling you to leave."

"So she did invite an audience to the show, I knew she would, you can't stand not to be the center of everyone's attention, can you? You lied to me when you said you two were just friends, did you shack up with him while we were engaged too Lorelai? Huh?" Max began to advance towards her. "Answer me dammit!"

Some would later say that the reason Max was so mean was because he was heart-broken, but for those there it was indeed the fact that he was attempting to look 'big'. He hadn't been able to come within three feet of her before Luke grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, delivering a sharp jab to his face. As Max fell towards the floor a large round of whooping could be heard from outside the door and Luke wasted no time grabbing the puny man by his collar and hauling him upright. "You listen to me you sorry son of a bitch." Luke forcefully pushed him against a wall and placed held him there with his forearms, his hands wrapping around his neck. "If there is one thing I will not tolerate, it's stupid asses like you coming in and thinking you can talk to people the way you just did Lorelai. You will never do it again, do you understand?" Max nodded his head furiously as Luke's grip on his neck tightened. "You were engaged to this woman and yet you talk to her worse than you would a dog, you did not love her as much as you should, if you loved her you would trust her and you surely to God wouldn't have just spoke to her like that. If she would have came to me after you two were married and said that you just said what you said I would have wasted no time in hunting you down and beating the shit out of you. Well I actually _heard _it and guess what? No one here would stop me because when it comes to that woman over there and her daughter there is nobody I wouldn't **kill.** But because I already feel that you know I'd kick your ass if we brawled I'm going to cut you some slack. Ok?" Again Max nodded, and Luke's grip began to loosen. "Apologize to her, now." Luke stepped away from the man and made his way over to Lorelai who looked quite touched at his chauvinism.

"I apologize Lorelai. I should have trusted you." Lorelai only her nodded, her focus was now on Luke, who was staring coldly at Max.

"Go." Luke said simply and as Max scurried out the door he was met with the hard stares of an inn full of people. As Lorelai stood Luke's attention immediately turned to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't find Rory anywhere so I was gonna get Sookie to inspect your wedding present and tell me if you'd like it."

"And instead you got a floor show." Lorelai smiled as Luke brushed the new tears away from her face.

"Yeah." He smirked, wrapping his arms hesitantly around her waist and embracing her in a hug/

"How much did you hear?"

"I came in somewhere around "That damn diner owner!"." He said smiling.

"What are you waiting for?" Came an impatient cry from outside and for the first time they noticed that they were being watched from the open door by an inn full of people.

Lorelai laughed and was caught off guard when Luke's lips crashed into hers. He was never seemed the type for public displays of affection. But she wasn't complaining for Luke was an excellent kisser and as the cheers escalated outside Luke abruptly halted the kissing.

"Are you mad?" He asked, watching as a smile spread across her face.

"Hell no!" She exclaimed, moving out of his grasp long enough to close the door before resuming their source of previous embarrassment.

A/N: Alright, there you go. Maybe one or two chapters left, I'm open to suggestions. Did you like it? Did it suck? Tell me about it in your reviews!


	10. Chapter 9

Before either of them knew it, Lorelai was pressed up onto her desk and everything that previously occupied it was now scattered on the floor. Clarity only came to them when a break for oxygen was necessary, and they only rested momentarily before diving back in. These were new territories, uncharted lands that needed to be claimed and Lorelai knew that with the way Luke was going at her neck now, there would be no need for anyone to question that she now _belonged_ to him. Lorelai ordinarily would buck at the idea of someone claiming to own her, but with Luke she knew he didn't see her as a possession, but he would however post a sign that stated 'Hands Off' with the hickey he was steadily working on. As her hands reached their way under his hat and his mouth continued to work its magic her eyes caught view of the clock and it was only then that she remembered her daughter.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"What? Lorelai what's wrong. Oh…you're right, we were going a little fast there."

"No… no… no… no… no… no… no." She corrected him, kissing him between each no. "It's not that at all, it's just I forgot about Rory."

"Rory?"

"Yeah, she was here earlier, before Max showed up, she left when he came and she doesn't know about…" She gestured between them, hurriedly looking around for her purse.

"Uh, Lorelai. Did you forget that we live in Stars Hollow?"

"Damn! And Jackson was watching us. Damn, I bet she heard about it from Babette, it's probably already around town. Gahh… damn him for being the male Miss Patty."

"Slow down…" Luke cooed, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead gently. "It's Rory, she'll understand."

"You're right," She agreed, digging her head into his chest and inhaling his scent, coffee and hamburgers. "I gotta go though."

"Alright." He said, smiling as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him

"Oh and Luke." She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"It's still early, drop by the house tonight ok, it'd be better for Rory to see than to just hear, ya know?"

"You want to make out in front of your daughter?" He smirked.

"No." She smiled. "You know what I mean though."

"Yeah I do. I'll see you later then."

"Alright." He watched her as she swung the door open and made her way through the crowd still remaining.

"That didn't take long." Came Jackson's voice from the crowd, but a glare from Luke told him to shut up and Sookie jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow…"

"You know that Lorelai has to talk to Rory first." Sookie informed him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. Poor Luke."

"Oh, trust me." Sookie replied knowingly. "Lorelai'll make it up to him. She never lets down a friend."

"Yeah, but she and Luke are…" Jackson struggled for the words. "More than friends now."

"Exactly, but he's still her best friend, you and I were friends too." She reminded him, her eyebrows perching suggestively, drawing a smile from him.

"Oh yeah. Way to go Luke." Sookie only giggled and made her way out to Lorelai's office and through a rapidly diminishing crowd, Michel sure as heel wouldn't clean up the mess they made of her office.

A/N: I'm thinking I'll extend the number of chapters left, I'll end it when it feels right I guess. Thanx for the reviews, more L/L lovin' to come, thanx to **chmelms **pleas. Oh yeah. **REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

Lorelai ran into the house practically panting from her sprint from the inn. She had instantly cursed herself for walking when she stepped outside and now was no exception to the cursing. "Gilmore's are not meant for physical exertion." She said aloud, bending over to catch her breath, letting her purse fall to the ground beside her.

"Funny." Came a voice from the hallway. "According to Babette what you were doing in your office in the inn was pretty physical." Lorelai looked up to see her daughter propped against the wall, arms crossed disapprovingly across her chest.

"Today must be Freaky Friday for us or something kid, _I _ should be the one scolding you and holding the disapproving look/arms folded over chest combo, it's just not fair. Ok, so you caught me, but you have to let me explain." Lorelai rambled, straightening up.

"Oh I've already heard the story." Rory stopped her. "Babette told me all of it, apparently your voices carry well in that little office."

"So you know about Luke punching Max out and coming close to choking him to death."

"Yeah, but to be quite honest I'm looking forward to hearing your version."

"I would make it more colorful wouldn't I?"

"Yeah." Rory replied smiling.

"So… you're not mad at me kid?"

"Hell no! I want to hear all about it." Rory exclaimed, dragging her mother towards the couch where they flopped down together. "But I want to ask you one question before we begin, well, actually two."

"Ok…" Lorelai trailed, a lump forming in her throat in anticipation of her daughter's questions.

" Number one: Did you tell Luke you loved him and two: did you do it in your office, keep in mind that I don't want details, just the answer, I think I already have a pretty good idea due to the massive hickey on your neck." Lorelai immediately brought her hand to her neck but then realized that you couldn't possibly feel a hickey.

"Ok. The answer to number one is no, he heard me yelling at Max and during the duration I told _Max_ that I loved _Luke_ so he knows, I just haven't told him to his face, though I plan to very soon. And for number two the answer is no. I remembered that I hadn't told you about me and Luke and so I took off. Luke knows that I have to clear everything by you, so no sex today."

"Alright, now I want to hear your version of everything. If you leave out anything, I may be forced to lynch you."

"Fair deal." Lorelai smiled, beginning her side of the story. "It all started when you left, of course. Max and I started getting into it…"

Luke stood in his apartment debating with himself on whether or not to deliver the chuppah to her. It was, after all, an engagement present, and she and Max were _not_ engaged and would never be again. Lorelai was his now and nothing would ever change that fact. Lorelai was his and would remain his as long as he could help it. The chuppah however would be a reminder of the fact that Lorelai had not gotten married. Luke sighed, he had worked hard on that damn thing, would it be so wrong that he _wanted_ her to have it, heck it could be for _their _wedding, not that he was going to commit to anything right now. '_Do you need to remind yourself again that there is a tiny piece of newspaper in your walled telling you otherwise?'_ Came a voice from within his head. "Ah shut up." He said aloud and headed down the stairs. He would keep the chuppah in his truck and if she came outside to greet him when he got there then it was a sign that she was meant to have it, and today. If she didn't though then maybe tonight wasn't the best night, and Luke could easily pay Gypsy to store it in her garage. _'You never know. Maybe I was meant to make it for our wedding.' _Luke couldn't help but smile at the thought as he jumped behind the driver's wheel of his truck.

A/N: Alrihgt, so there's the next segment. **_REVIEW!_**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

Luke slowly pulled into her driveway, his heart sinking at the sight of an empty driveway. Without meaning to he instantly began to think the worst of the situation. _'She changed her mind. She doesn't want me, she wants an educator. Someone smart, an above average smart person. Someone who drives a Mustang and not a twenty year old Chevy. She realized she made a mistake and is on her way to him to beg forgivance. I shoulda known…'_ As these thought began to swirl around in Luke's head he began to grip the wheel in frustration. He should've known better. She couldn't possibly want him. But as he stared at his whitening knuckles he failed to notice the figure standing on the porch staring at him.

'_He changed his mind.'_ She thought instantly upon seeing him. He was just sitting there in his truck, staring down at his knuckles. For a man of few words, his expressions made him as clear as an open book. She watched as a wave of disappointment filled his face, mixed with what looked to her like fear. Luke was _never_ scared that Lorelai had ever seen, and this scared her to no end, tears springing up in her eyes for no reason. _'He doesn't want you, he doesn't love you like you love him. He just wants to be friends. He's too perfect, you should've known…'_ As tears began slipping down her face Lorelai brought a hand up to swipe furiously at them, mad at herself for thinking he loved her. This movement however Luke caught in his peripheral vision and within an instant he was out of his truck and hugging her tightly, a lump forming him his throat as he held her close, her face buried in his neck and his head resting on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked over the lump and Lorelai felt him tense as he prepared for her confirmation of his thoughts.

"I thought you'd changed your mind." She sniffed quietly, hugging him closer to her, inhaling his scent.

"Never." Lorelai felt him begin to loosen up.

"Promise me you won't change your mind?" She whispered, pulling back and cupping his unshaven face in her hand.

"I promise." He replied firmly, leaving no room for doubt.

"Ok." She said, resting her forehead against his and letting out a sigh of relief. As they stood there, relishing in the company of one another, they were shocked when a voice cleared their throat behind them and as Luke turned to look he kept hold of Lorelai and she felt him tense at the sight of…

A/N: That's it for tonite, I'm tired. I already know who I want it to be and what excuse this person is going to use for interrupting. The next chapter will be considerably longer than my others, I may also have to up the rating due to the L/L loving, maybe, maybe not. But for now, no reviews, no updates. I am being serious, there won't be an update until the review button starts bitchin at me b/c u guys r reviewin so much. Goodnight!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: NOT MINE…

Last time on Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert:

_As tears began slipping down her face Lorelai brought a hand up to swipe furiously at them, mad at herself for thinking he loved her. This movement however Luke caught in his peripheral vision and within an instant he was out of his truck and hugging her tightly, a lump forming him his throat as he held her close, her face buried in his neck and his head resting on her shoulder. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked over the lump and Lorelai felt him tense as he prepared for her confirmation of his thoughts._

"_I thought you'd changed your mind." She sniffed quietly, hugging him closer to her, inhaling his scent. _

"_Never." Lorelai felt him begin to loosen up._

"_Promise me you won't change your mind?" She whispered, pulling back and cupping his unshaven face in her hand._

"_I promise." He replied firmly, leaving no room for doubt. _

"_Ok." She said, resting her forehead against his and letting out a sigh of relief. As they stood there, relishing in the company of one another, they were shocked when a voice cleared their throat behind them and as Luke turned to look he kept hold of Lorelai and she felt him tense at the sight of…_

"What the heck are you doing here?" She asked, noticing that Luke's grip on her seemed to tighten.

"Well you are getting married next weekend." Came his reply as he sat his duffel down on the ground, tiring of holding it.

"Not anymore." She replied slowly, watching as Luke glared at Christopher. "How long have you been there?"

"For a couple of minutes."

"Did you drive that?" Lorelai asked as Luke released her, turning to face Christopher. Lorelai's hand immediately went to hers however and Luke looked down at their entwined hands and smiled slightly. All eyes went to Chris' motorcycle, which was partially hidden under the trees.

"Yeah." Chris replied, rubbing the back of his head as he continued. "I let it run there for a minute thinking you'd snap out of your daze, but you two seemed a little….caught up in each other. I don't mean to be rude here, but aren't you supposed to be marrying Max?"

Lorelai's eyes dropped to the ground and Luke took this moment to speak up. "She was supposed to, but things didn't work out."

"So you two are…"

"Yeah." Lorelai answered, as Luke squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I see…" Chris trailed, beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Ok, so where's Rory?"

"I sent her out for some junk food and a pizza." Lorelai smiled. "The three of us were going to have a sort of get together tonight."

"We were?" Luke asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Yeah." Lorelai answered, giving him her best pouting look before turning back to Chris.

"So you're in for the wedding that's not going to happen?"

"Well, yeah."

"So you're here for a week?"

"Until the wedding was over Saturday."

"Where're you staying?"

"Well…" Chris looked longily at the house, wishing for an invite that Lorelai did _not_ want to issue. Lorelai felt Luke's hand squeeze hers and she immediately knew his take on the matter. Luckily for them Rory chose to come up the driveway in the Jeep at that moment.

"Oh, thank God." Lorelai heard Luke whisper under his breath and he hurriedly went to the door to help her carry in her loot.

"I hope mom filled you in on our night." Rory said, not seeing her father standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Yeah, she just now sprung it on me."

"Good, that means you can't leave." Rory smiled, handing Luke two overflowing paper bags and grabbing the pizza from the passengers seat. It was only after she closed the door and began to follow Luke towards the house did she notice the extra figure standing in the yard. "Guess we're gonna need another pizza." Rory frowned, looking at her mother, her eyes not hiding the disappointment sweeping through her. "Dad." She smiled politely, handing the pizza off to her mother and making her way over to hug him.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled, hugging her tightly against him.

"Why're you here?"" Rory asked as he picked up his duffel and they followed Luke and Lorelai into the house.

"Well Emily told me that your mom was getting married, so I figured I'd come to support her big day."

"Well you know that the wedding's been cancelled?" Rory asked, not seeming displeased at the fact. Chris noted this quickly and replied.

"Now I do." He sighed. As they entered the house Lorelai followed Luke into the kitchen and Chris followed Rory into the living room. "So how long has it been cancelled?"

"About four hours?"

"And those two have been dating for…" He trailed.

"About four hours." Rory smiled, looking towards the kitchen.

"And you're happy about this?"

"Yeah. Luke's loved mom for so long now, I mean all of Stars Hollow has known it. Mom just figured it out a couple of days ago and realized she couldn't marry Max because she didn't love him, she loves Luke." Chris felt himself begin to frown at her words, but quickly hid it when he saw Rory eyeing him.

"And I gather Max didn't take it too well."

"Well it's to be expected." Rory smiled.

"Intrigue, what happened?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'll have to let mom tell you about that."

"She make's 'em colorful, doesn't she." He replied, wistfully smiling.

"Dad, why are you really here?" Rory couldn't help but ask.

"To see your mom get married this weekend." He replied simply.

"And that's the only reason you came, right? I mean you weren't going to try to get mom to leave Max at the altar or anything like that?"

"Heck no! Rory where's this coming from?"

"Nowhere, just making sure, our life here lately has been a soap opera of sorts and it just seems to play into the plot that you'd come back now. I mean last time you were here you asked her to marry her, so you have to still love her and I don't want you coming in between what has just began to work for those two." She replied, motioning with her head towards the kitchen.

"You have nothing to worry about kiddo." He lied. "yes I still love your mother, but I just want her to be happy, is she happy."

"More than I've seen her in a while."

"Well….good." He replied, beginning to stare off into space.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Luke and Lorelai were having their own little discussion as they unloaded the supplies. "Do you honestly think he's back for the wedding?" Luke asked, frowning at all the candy emerging from the bags.

"He said he was."

"Well I don't buy it."

"Why not?" She asked, curious as to what he was thinking.

"Well, number one if he was coming back for the wedding do you honestly think he'd want to stay here. I mean I know I hate the man's guts, but Max would surely have more sense than to let the father of your child stay here with you."

"What are you saying?" Lorelai fumed, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Not what you think." He replied instantly.

"Then what is it Luke? Do you think I'd sleep with him just because he'd be staying in the house?"

"No." Luke firmly replied. "What I meant was that I would think that Chris would know better. No man is going to let his fiancée's ex-boyfriend stay in the same house with her. I mean, didn't he propose to you last time he was here?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what Lorelai? I would be afraid that he would try to pull something, I mean what if he's still in love with you and he came back to try to get you to leave Max or something, he may have ulterior motives, I'm not sure if I trust him…"

"You've got a point." Lorelai answered, evaluating Luke's scenario and automatically classifying it as something Chris would be stupid enough to try.

"I do?" Luke smirked, unloading the last of the Red Vines.

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed, slowly making her way over to him. "That's why you have to stay here tonight."

"W-what? Lorelai I was just suggesting…"

"And I'm suggesting this." Lorelai interrupted him. "You're point is completely valid, I'm not so sure now about how I'd feel with him staying over without you here. Don't you want to sleep with me?" She asked innocently, tracing her index finger down his stubbled jaw and landing softly on his lips. He nodded slowly and kissed her finger softly. "We don't have to do anything…" She trailed, leaning up to replace her finger with her mouth. "Yet." She said devilishly after pulling away. "We can just sleep in the same bed if you want. We can take this slow and keep Chris from pulling anything at the same time. Ok?"

His arms found their way to her waist and he nodded before leaning down to kiss her. Unlike earlier his tongue immediately found her lips and begged her for the entrance she granted instantly. As he pressed her fully against her she moaned at the feel of his erection near her abdomen and he slowly pushed her back towards the counter, her hands running through his now cap less hair. She whimpered slightly as he pulled away, both breathing heavily. "We should probably-" She interrupted him by leaning forward and taking his bottom lip in between hers, sucking and then gently nipping at it, teasing him unmercilessly. She giggled as his hands found the back of her thighs and lifted her onto the counter, his tongue running along her bottom lip in response to her vigorous torture. As her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled her to him she again felt his erection prodding her gently and the sensation caused both to gasp simultaneously. His hands, refusing to remain still, eagerly found their way under the back of her shirt and she gasped at the feel of his icy hands on her hot skin. She slowly pulled away from his lips and began to work on his neck, enjoying the slight grunts of approval he let slip as she sucked, bit, and then licked on his neck. "Lorelai…" He managed to rasp out after regretfully pulling away. "If we don't stop now…." He moaned again as she ever so slowly ground herself against him and he fought a loosing battle at the sensation of returning the favor, eliciting a guttural growl from her. "Lorelai…Rory…Chris….living room."

"Boy you sure now how to kill a mood." She smiled, pulling away from him, both panting from their exercise.

"Lorelai, we shouldn't tease each other like this anyway, I mean tonight… Rory and her dad'll be down here and…"

"We can be quiet."

"Oh no we can't." Luke replied instantly and Lorelai shivered in anticipation of what this man could do to her.. He slowly lifted her from the counter and let her slide slowly down his body, letting her feel what she was doing to him

"No." She agreed. "We can't." She smiled, kissing him softly before grabbing a bag of Hershey's kisses and the pizza. _'You know what they say about chocolate and sex.'_ She thought smiling, looking back at Luke. "You coming?" She looked back to see Luke staring down towards the floor.

"I'm gonna need a minute." He replied, Lorelai immediately knowing what he meant.

"Ok, then will you get the cold drinks out of the cold refrigerator?" Luke took the hint and nodded quickly, watching as Lorelai walked into the kitchen. He slowly made his way over to the fridge and opened wide, thanking God for the invention of refrigerators.

A/N: So it's a lot longer than normal and the chapter I post either tonite or tomorrow nite should be a hell of a lot longer. This is like five pages and normally I find my ideas to become corny after the first page. I sort of like small chapters, I dunno. Remember that work calleth, this week will be my first full week and even though the hours r short, it's a lot of mental work, math, excel sheets, word documents, filing (ugh), note taking, answering phones, it sux. My boss is purdy kool though but he can be a jackass, or so my mom says, did I tell y'all that I got the job from my mom's boss? Nepotism, anyone? Not really though, he's like the head honcho of it all and he's my supervisor and my mom's, but in different fields, it's weird, accorrding to him I work for him and only him, he's got that whole, I'm your boss you're _my_ employee routine down, trying to intimidate me, that bastard, I am not one to be intimidated, I'm not _that _(insert correct terminology here).Anyhoo, I've rambled long enuff, and if I don't update often next week you know why. But then again I may update every nite, depends on how persistent I am. Thanx 4 the reviews & keep em comin, I ain't heard no bitchin yet!


	14. Chapter 13

When the cold from the refrigerator began to actually register as cold to Luke's brain he grabbed four bottles of water and headed into the living room where things seemed to be eerily quiet, not to mention awkward. He handed two of the waters to Rory, grunting in response to her thank-you and taking a seat on the floor in front of Lorelai, who occupied the loveseat. He reached forward for a slice of pizza before he was halted by Lorelai's grasp on his arm. "What?" He asked, wondering why she was stopping him from eating.

"We ordered half veggie." She replied, pointing to the side of the pizza that looked untouched, he smiled thankfully at her.

"No, I hadn't, thanks."

"No problem." Lorelai smiled, looking across the couch at her daughter. " I told you he'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, but he didn't notice it." Rory retorted.

"You're right." Lorelai agreed, gasping in mock horror. "Luke Danes was about to eat something unhealthy!"

"And you stopped him." Rory pointed out, finishing off a second slice.

"My God, why didn't you interrupt, you could've stalled, cameras could've been prepared, life as we know it would change forever,-"

"Don't you thing we're getting a little dramatic here?" Chris interrupted, clearly clueless.

"No." Lorelai replied, tapping Luke on the shoulder and signaling for him to hand her another slice. As she grasped it with her right hand, she lovingly stroked the side of his cheek while explaining. "Luke here never eats anything fattening."

"Really?" Chris asked, laughing slightly at the thought of someone constantly watching what they eat.

"They're over dramatizing it." Luke offered dully, finishing off his slice of pizza.

"Ah, bs." Lorelai replied. "When was the last time something touched your mouth that _we_," She motioned between her and Rory. "Would approve of?"

"About five minutes ago." Luke responded, trying to hide his smile. Rory cast a questioning glance at her mother and noticed that her mother was actually blushing. She instantly got what he meant and was actually surprised that he was that open about it, no matter how cryptic it sounded. He bent his head back to smile devilishly at him and she wanted to lean down and kiss him right there.

"You mean that Hershey's Kiss you stole from the table? That doesn't count. _Everyone_ eats Hershey's Kisses."

"Yeah." He replied. "Yeah, some prefer those with nuts." Rory almost choked on her water as Chris sat there, oblivious to the code talk around him. Luke jerked his head up and looked surprised to see Rory and Chris still there. "You ok?" He asked, his voice full of concern as she pounded herself in the chest, a smile on her face.

"Yeah." She replied, slowly lifting herself from the couch. "I'm just gonna…" She motioned towards the kitchen and scurried off, unleashing a laugh that could clearly be heard from those still in the living room. Lorelai couldn't help herself any longer and burst out in laughter, Luke following close behind as Christopher watched, still oblivious to what the laughing was about. After about five minutes Christopher gave up and slowly stood to his feet.

"Listen Lore, I'm gonna go take a shower if you don't care, I had a long trip from California and-" As the laughter ensued Lorelai shooed him off and Chris stared puzzled for another moment before taking off upstairs. Lorelai playfully slapped Luke on the shoulder as Rory re-entered the room and Luke only stared down at the floor, almost shyly.

"Well." Lorelai said after calming herself down a bit. "That was some high quality entertainment."

"You're telling me." Rory smiled, giggling slightly at the thought of Luke's comment.

"Ok." Lorelai started, taking on a serious tone. "Rory, while you're here and your dad's not, I was just wanting you to know that Luke's going to be sleeping over tonight."

"Really?" Rory asked, looking skeptically at Luke, who looked up from the ground to see how she took it. "Alright, but I do have to ask you one question Luke." She said seriously.

"Shoot."

"I want an honest answer here."

"And you'll get one."

"I trust that." Rory said, inhaling sharply before asking. "Just what are your intentions with my mother?"

Luke was slightly taken aback at the question, Lorelai only snickered slightly, her hand covering her mouth behind him as Rory eyed him seriously. "Wasn't expecting that." He said, shaking his head as if trying to clear it.

"The truth now." Rory encouraged him.

"My intentions with your mother are quite simple, I plan to love and take care of you _both_," He emphasized. "For as long as you'll have me." Lorelai watched her daughter's face brighten at his response and she watched as Rory lunged from her seat to hug Luke fiercely. After a moment he returned the hug, and Lorelai couldn't help the tears that sprung up in her eyes.

"I think he's a keeper." Rory smiled up at her mother, watching as tears of joy ran down her face.

"I agree hon." She laughed, smiling as Rory slowly got to her feet and looked at the two of them.

"Good." Rory stated. "Well, I hate to do this but it's already seven-thirty and I have a test tomorrow in U.S. History."

"Go on." Lorelai shooed her, her smile growing wider as Rory bent to kiss her mother. "Say goodnight before you go to bed though."

"I will." Rory smiled, bouncing off to her room. Once she was out of sight and her door closed Lorelai stood and brought Luke with her before trading him places and sitting across his lap on the chair. As soon as they were situated she brought her lips to his in a fervent kiss, Luke moaning in surprise as her tongue softly began stroking his, her hands making their way under his flannel.

"You wear too many layers." She sighed as his hands, continuing her activity as his hands ran through her silky hair. When she finally pulled away she looked as if a coat-hanger was forced in her mouth. "I love you Luke." She smiled, leaning down to brush her lips to his once more.

"I love you too, Lorelai." He replied, bringing his hand to her face and tracing a circle on her cheek. She hugged herself up to him, content of this stolen moment in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers dug into the cushions on either side of him and her head coming to rest in his chest, and his chin resting on her shoulder. She breathed in deeply, thankful of her heart's persistence in helping her come to realize that it was indeed Luke and no one else that she loved.

A/N: I know I promised a long chapter and I'm sorry, I will follow through on that promise, but it may not actually be until this weekend. I am currently at ninety reviews and it would make me very happy and more eager to write longer chapters knowing I finally hit a hundred. Please do your part, it only takes like three seconds, thank you.

Cindy


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I forgot a disclaimer last time so for those of you who honestly think that I now own Gilmore Girls…you're stupid.

Last time on Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert…

"_You wear too many layers." She sighed as his hands, continuing her activity as his hands ran through her silky hair. When she finally pulled away she looked as if a coat-hanger was forced in her mouth. "I love you Luke." She smiled, leaning down to brush her lips to his once more. _

"_I love you too, Lorelai." He replied, bringing his hand to her face and tracing a circle on her cheek. She hugged herself up to him, content of this stolen moment in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers dug into the cushions on either side of him and her head coming to rest in his chest, and his chin resting on her shoulder. She breathed in deeply, thankful of her heart's persistence in helping her come to realize that it was indeed Luke and no one else that she loved. _

Meanwhile upstairs…

Chris waited patiently at the top of the stairs, with what sounded like was happening, he may have to wait a while longer. His shower had only taken a couple of minutes and when he had emerged it was to the sounds of laughter and then the voices began.

"You wear too many layers…" Chris could only cringe, realizing just what they were doing. _'Where's Rory?'_ He asked himself, wondering how to make it obvious that he was ready to make his reappearance. "I love you Luke." Chris felt as if he had just been socked in the stomach and actually keeled over upon hearing these words, he silently begged Luke _not_ to repeat the words. "Call her crazy." He whispered. "Run away, you're not ready for that, not after only _four_ hours, for God's sakes…get up and run away."

"I love you too, Lorelai." He heard what sounded like muffled kissing and a second later heard her inhale deeply. He took only a moment to recuperate, deciding to interrupt now before things got heated between the two again. Taking the stairs with a bounce in his step he knew was there for show, his mouth instantly dropped open at the sight of them on the chair. He had moved from the floor, with Lorelai now in his lap, his arms wrapped around her and her head buried in his flannel shirt. She was facing the stairs and he couldn't help but notice the smile on her face.

Nervously, Christopher cleared his throat. He was met with two confused glances, they had obviously forgotten, if only for a moment, Chris' presence in her house. Lorelai only looked regretfully at Chris, obviously sad that she had to move from her position. Luke didn't look too pleased about it either and as Chris half-smiled in a _aw, isn't that adorable_ sort of way, on the inside a banshee was screaming in his ears and he would have loved more than anything to punch Luke square in the face. Chris however was not a foolish man, although he could hold his own the diner man was gruff, his cold eyes and unshaven face proved this, and Christopher had no doubt that he would more than likely get his ass kicked. In high school he had picked a fight with one of the quiet kids and had gotten his ass handed back to him, the situation would probably repeat itself now.

"Why isn't he moving?" Luke whispered as Lorelai slowly got up off him.

"Probably because I was just on top of you." She whispered. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and led him over to the couch, letting Chris take the chair.

"Where's Rory?" He asked, taking a seat and rubbing the back of his still wet head.

"She went to study for a test." Lorelai replied as the phone rang.

"Ahh…" Chris trailed. '_Should've known it was something like that.'_ "Well then I guess I should ask if it's ok to stay here, I mean at least until tomorrow. It's a lot to ask I know but with the bike-"

"You can stay." Lorelai interrupted, smiling and taking Luke's hand. "But while you're here I feel you must know that Luke will also be sleeping over as well."

"Oh really?" Chris asked, looking thoroughly confused. "But I thought…five hours ag-but, really?"

"Yes really." Lorleai replied sternly, noticing that Luke's hand was beginning to clinch ever so slightly, he hadn't missed the five hours part.

"Well if you don't mind me asking." Chris began, drawing a glare from Luke. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Almost every day for the past five years." Lorelai answered easily.

"I mean, dating?"

"Oh, in that case a little over five hours." Lorelai replied shrugging.

"Five hours? And he's already-" Chris stopped himself when he noticed that Luke was beginning to clench his teeth, his face beginning to turn a nice shade of red,

"I don't think that's any of your business how much time constitutes my sleeping here." Luke grunted. "You've only stopped by once a year since your daughter's been born."

"Yeah, well she's my daughter." Chris retorted, knowing he'd pushed a button.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really." Chris replied, beginning to stand to his feet.

"Well then where the hell were you when she had the chicken pox and would only eat mashed potatoes for a week?"

"That was years ago…"

"Not to me it wasn't." Luke replied, standing to meet Christopher despite Lorelai's pulling on his arm. "I was right there making the damn things because God love her heart, Lorelai can't cook."

"So what? You made her mashed potatoes so now you're her father?" His voice had risen significantly and Lorelai stood up as well.

"No." Luke answered. "But I'm more of a father to her than you ever will be."

"You take that back." Chris said, his eyes widening at what Luke had implied.

"You gonna make me?" Luke asked, Lorelai felt the need to slip between them at that moment.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good." Chris started. "I am Rory's father. Lorelai and I are Rory's parents, she is a product of Lorelai and I and nothing you can ever do will change that."

"No you listen to me!" Came a voice from the hallway and all eyes turned to the subject of the argument.

A/N: thanx 2 all of u who helped me reach my goal. I am immensely happy and will attepmpt a couple more updates tonite. REVIEW


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I've decided that I actually _do _own the Gilmore Girls. Yeah, Luke comes over to the house all the time and lets me give him a sponge bath…yeah right. For those of you who still think I own Gilmore Girls, go fuck yourself.(I'm mean 2day.)

Last Time on Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert

"_Well then I guess I should ask if it's ok to stay here, I mean at least until tomorrow. It's a lot to ask I know but with the bike-"_

"_You can stay." Lorelai interrupted, smiling and taking Luke's hand. "But while you're here I feel you must know that Luke will also be sleeping over as well."_

"_Oh really?" Chris asked, looking thoroughly confused. "But I thought…five hours ag-but, really?"_

"_Yes really." Lorelai replied sternly, noticing that Luke's hand was beginning to clinch ever so slightly, he hadn't missed the five hours part. _

"_Well if you don't mind me asking." Chris began, drawing a glare from Luke. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"_

"_Almost every day for the past five years." Lorelai answered easily._

"_I mean, dating?"_

"_Oh, in that case a little over five hours." Lorelai replied shrugging._

"_Five hours? And he's already-" Chris stopped himself when he noticed that Luke was beginning to clench his teeth, his face beginning to turn a nice shade of red, _

"_I don't think that's any of your business how much time constitutes my sleeping here." Luke grunted. "You've only stopped by once a year since your daughter's been born."_

"_Yeah, well she's my daughter." Chris retorted, knowing he'd pushed a button._

"_Oh really?" _

"_Yeah really." Chris replied, beginning to stand to his feet._

"_Well then where the hell were you when she had the chicken pox and would only eat mashed potatoes for a week?"_

"_That was years ago…"_

"_Not to me it wasn't." Luke replied, standing to meet Christopher despite Lorelai's pulling on his arm. "I was right there making the damn things because God love her heart, Lorelai can't cook."_

"_So what? You made her mashed potatoes so now you're her father?" His voice had risen significantly and Lorelai stood up as well._

"_No." Luke answered. "But I'm more of a father to her than you ever will be."_

"_You take that back." Chris said, his eyes widening at what Luke had implied._

"_You gonna make me?" Luke asked, Lorelai felt the need to slip between them at that moment._

"_You listen to me and you listen to me good." Chris started. "I am Rory's father. Lorelai and I are Rory's parents, she is a product of Lorelai and I and nothing you can ever do will change that."_

"_No you listen to me!" Came a voice from the hallway and all eyes turned to the subject of the argument._

"Dad, just because Luke is here doesn't mean that he's taking your place…" She trailed, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and then glaring at her smirking father. "But that doesn't mean that he hasn't fulfilled the role. _Luke _has always been there for me and mom. _Luke _feeds us on a regular basis. _Luke _fixes things around the house. _Luke…"_ She trailed, her eyes becoming softer as she looked over at Luke. "made me mashed potatoes for a week since mom can't cook." She giggled. "_Luke_ carried mom up and down the stairs when she broke her leg. _Luke_ made me a birthday coffee cake and blew up balloons for me and reserved a table for me for my birthday. _Luke _drove mom to the hospital when grandpa was admitted for the angina scare. Do you honestly want me to go on, we'll be here all night and won't cover what all he's done for us over these last _five _years. _Five _years dad, he's done more for us in five years than you have the entire time I've been alive. Hell he tried to beat up my boyfriend when he broke up with me about a month ago. He refused to even let Dean within visual distance of the diner. _All _for _me. _I don't even want to get started on what he's just done for mom, and then for the both of us. He is more like my father than you have ever been." Chris winced at her words, but Rory was too upset to care at the moment. "Now if you want to stay here tonight I suggest that you offer Luke an apology because dammit he wasn't hired to care for us over the years, he _wanted_ to. More than I can say for you." She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her father and waiting for the apology she knew he'd administer.

"I apologize Luke. I didn't realize…" Chris trailed, actually amazed at how much Rory and Lorelai clearly cared about this man. Luke only grunted in response as Lorelai took his hand and led him towards the stairs.

"Now I am going back to my room to study for what is left for the rest of this day. I will see you all in the morning."

"Night Rory." Luke and Lorelai called in unison, Chris stood still stung from his daughter's outburst.

"Everything you need's in the hall closet." Lorelai said softly, leading Luke up the stairs.

A/N: How'd you like it. Was it a little over-dramatic on Rory's part? I sort of liked it, it's all the truth…I dunno. Let me know what you think in your review.

Oh and if you have any suggestions about what you want to see happen next feel free to voice your opinion. After the next couple of chapters which will be filled with obvious things : )! I find myself drawing a blank. So please review and have a nice evening.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I think I've made it pretty damn clear that I own nothing.

**_JJSoulmatesLL-_** I'm very sorry that most of my last chapter was a recap of what happened the chapter before. But I figured that it would add a little to a short chapter. And I don't know about you all but when I read a story it helps me more if I remember exactly what happened the time b4. And I know I update soon so it's not easy to forget but, I dunno. Lame excuse and I'll not do it anymore. And no I did not find you rude, I appreciate the advice. I hope this is to your liking.

**_Lukelorelaichick-_ **How can I possibly explain how one simple word made me smile all day? I mean honestly, that may sound a lil cheesy but it did. I love all the reviews I get but 4 some reason yours stuck out. Thank you.

**_All REVIEWERS: _** I really appreciate ur reviews, it gets me itching to write when I know y'all r enjoying the story. Now I will give extra praise to those of you who can guess which part of the country I'm from. I want specifics though, name a state, make it a game or something, I dunno. But I've been conversing with a reviewer, you know who you are, and when I told her where I'm from she told me and I quote. "Im gonna shit myself." I about died, it was funny as hell. Anyway it's in the US of A and I just want to know what y'all think. I mean is it that weird. But this chicks from Australia so maybe they hear bad stuff about us overseas, I dunno. Anyhoo, take a shot at it, it's fun.

Once upstairs Lorelai quietly led Luke to the bed where she sat, pulling him by the hand down next to her. They sat there for a moment in silence before Luke finally spoke up. "Wow."

"Yeah." Lorelai replied, beginning to rub his back as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I mean…wow."

"I know." Lorelai answered, kissing his rough cheek.

"She sees _me_ as her father?" He asked, placing his hand on his chest and staring ahead, taking it all in.

"You heard her say it."

"_Me?_"

"Why are you acting so surprised Luke?" Lorelai began. "I mean she told you she loved you and then told me I could keep you, what's so surprising about her seeing you as a father? You _are_ a pretty good father to her-"

"But I didn't mean to be. I mean I wanted to be but…" He interrupted. "I didn't want to take the place of her father, I wouldn't dream of ever trying to take his place, I mean, he _is_ her father."

"You're right about that." Lorelai agreed. "But Christopher has never been around for her the way you have, for us the way you have. I mean, God Luke you've _always _been there. You've never let me or that kid down, we love you, you were being talked to inappropriately and Rory jumped in to rescue you. I was gonna jump in but Rory stole my glory…" She joked, laughing through the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, turning to face her and bringing his thumbs to the side of her face to wipe gently at them.

"I'm just…she was so…you are so…"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Lorelai Gilmore was rendered speechless." Luke smirked.

"Ah…shut up." Lorelai giggled, swiping playfully at his arm.

"Can you believe that Rory actually cussed though?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied. "She's a very passionate person so when she sees something happening that shouldn't be she automatically steps into Lorelai Gilmore mode. I mean she's very fiery when you get her angry. Chris just happened to push a little too far with you." Luke nodded in agreement and Lorelai took a breath before asking a question. "You were getting ready to punch him, weren't you?"

"I probably would have if Rory wouldn't have walked in."

"Damn!" Lorelai sighed, snapping her fingers at the missed opportunity. " I would have saw you kick two asses in one day." She thought about that for a moment though and came up with a new question. "You would've punched him even though I was standing between you two?"

"No. I would've probably told him to take it outside."

"Like bartenders do when people start fight's in bars."

"I guess."

"You know this has been a pretty eventful day." Lorelai smiled. "I mean you kick Max's ass, we start dating, Christopher comes back and you almost kick his ass, Rory told Chris off and cussed during the process, and now you're spending the night here in my house."

"That does qualify as one pretty hellish day." Luke agreed, leaning in to kiss her softly. "But I'd do it again."

"So would I…" Lorelai trailed, her arms wrapping around his neck and knocking his baseball cap off as he pushed her back onto the bed amidst their fervent kiss.

A/N: The next chapter probably won't be posted until tomorrow after I get off work. Maybe I'll do it tonite, but I find that's going to be hard to do, seeing as I have to go to church. And I don't use the word loosely my friends, I am forced to go to church. It's not really that bad, I just hate the fact that I don't have a choice in the matter. Also, my mother or father do not know that I have been posting stories. They never check out my computer but after a chapter is posted I have to delete it from Word and then pray to God they don't find out my User Name/Password on this site. (They're smart people.) They'd kill me if they knew what all I wrote, they're what my boyfriend (someone else my parents don't know about) calls "hardcore Christians". I'm very sorry to have bored you all with my life story, but now you know the circumstances of which I post. That's why most of my posting occurs between 3:30-5:00 and anytime after eleven. They're not home during the first and they're unconscious during the second, God life is hard. Anyhoo….**_REVIEW!_ ** I have read some of your suggestions and I'll probably use a couple. I will probably have a Danes/Gilmore wedding in this story and that will more than likely be the last chapter, but that's a while off. Now that you know that tidbit I must get online and post this before my mother arrives home.


	18. Chapter 17

Ok so it has been forever since I've updated. Ok, so one night, but still, I think that's the first day that I've ever been without updating, it's weird. Anyway, work has been a real mother, (that's why I haven't updated), but everyone there is super nice and I'm actually enjoying going in each day, although I hate having to get up at seven in the morning to get ready. Anyway, this weekend will be like last weekend, there **_will_** be frequent updates. Now I have forgotten exactly what I wrote last, but I remember bits so here goes.

Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert:

As soon as he heard the click of the door closing he found himself irresistibly drawn to the door, he would do what he did best, separate himself from the situation, and this separation needed to be accomplished sooner rather than later. Rory's words still stung him in a way that nothing ever had. He had always acknowledged that he was not in Rory's life enough, but he had had no idea the pain he had caused her. She was genuinely hurt, whether or not it was the fact that he was never around or the fact that he had spoken harshly to Luke, he would never know. He would like to think it was only the first, but he knew that it was a mixture of the two, and now he knew that someone _had_ come in and taken the role he had so willingly given up.

What had surprised him the most however, was the fact that he had never thought he'd been replaced, when he came to town the Gilmore Girls' always seemed to meld to together, a happy third was he, completing the family that had been incomplete for so long. It came to him as a utter surprise however when it turned out he was a third wheel of sorts, an addition to the already complete family that was Lorelai, Rory, and Luke.

Now as he sat here on the couch, replaying the argument over in his head, tears of remorsefulness seemed to overcome him and now more than ever did he want to take the role 100 as Rory's father, he was actually **_jealous_** of Luke. Rory had come to love him and look to him for guidance and he was actually jealous and thinking about it made him realize that he had no right to be. He had moved to California on his own. Lorelai had made it clear over the years that he could take any kind of role in his daughter's life that he wanted. He _could_ have seen and/or talked to her everyday and he had chosen a phone call every Wednesday and a visit every once in a blue moon. What was it that he had expected, for Rory to never have a father figure in her life because she was too busy waiting for her father to grow up and take responsibility for a life he and half-created? He knew she wouldn't and she hadn't, it was clear by her outburst tonight.

So as he sat now, contemplating his next move the choice became obvious. As he made his way to the hallway he grabbed his duffel and headed out the door. Only once outside did it occur to him to leave a note, but after everything that happened, he knew it would go unread for a long time. It would take a while for the three, he cringed visibly, of them to get over tonight, and he would wait patiently. For when he finally was forgiven, he would then become a constant in his daughter's life, whether Lorelai wanted to be with him or not. As he strapped his duffel to his back once more he sighed and took one last look at the house. Through the light from her window he could see Rory on her bed, holding a book and listening to a Walk Man. He smiled at the sight and felt a pang of regret and thought only for a moment of counting his losses and returning to the house. That thought immediately vanished though, he knew what he had to do, and staying here was not going to accomplish anything. After starting the bike he revved the engine, hoping to make it clear to those upstairs that he was leaving and after one more fleeting glance at the house, made a U-turn and headed back towards Hartford.

Things had began to progress rather quickly upstairs and neither Luke nor Lorelai was complaining. Lorelai had managed to undress Luke from the waist up while she was left in her bra and her jeans. As her shirt dropped carelessly to the floor she snaked her hands up Luke's back and pulled him towards her, relishing in the fell of his bare skin on hers. Her hands traveled from his back to his chest where she played with his chest hair and stroked the finely toned abs of his washboard stomach. Pulling away from his kiss for only a moment she quietly breathed, "I have to start eating healthy."

"Please don't." He murmured, leaning down to place a kiss at the swell of her right breast. "You're perfect the way you are." She had no time to respond as he glided back up her body and placed a sweet kiss on her swollen lips. "I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too." She murmured, placing an encouraging hand on the back of his neck as he nuzzled her neck. She gasped at the fell of his hot breath and moist mouth on her skin and could only moan when his stubble gently scraped along behind the road his mouth was taking. A smile spread across her face as his left hand began to slide up her stomach towards her bra and it was as his hand took its plunge under her underwear did a motor begin to rev outside, immediately halting the sweet torture being performed on her neck.

"It's a sign." Luke sighed, flipping over onto the bed beside her.

"What…Luke, no, we can continue, all that means is that Chris is leaving."

"And while that's a very good thing," Luke agreed. "It's too soon."

"Too soon?"

"Yeah. Listen you and Max just broke the engagement…today. We just started dating today. Rory just now found out about us. Chris showed up. Rory told him off. I punched Max and then almost punched Chris. Like we said before, while I'd sure as hell do it again, it has been one hell of a day."

"I agree." Lorelai sighed.

"You do?"

"Yes. It has been a very dramatic day."

"Good." He replied, grabbing his flannel from the floor and throwing it to her. "Not that I don't want to make love to you, but…"

"Make love?"

"Uh…sex."

"I know what you meant Luke." She giggled. "It's just that no one has ever said that they want to make love to me before, it's always been sex, screw, fuck, or lay."

"Well I'm not like that." He grunted, turning his head as she removed her bra and pants, using the flannel as a night gown of sorts, Upon completion he pulled her to him and she snuggled up next to him.

"Thank God." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I want to take you out on a date first anyway." He revealed.

"Luke Danes wants to go on a date?" She giggled, her eyes opening to stare warily at him.

"Yes." He said firmly, kissing the top of her head as she drew a blanket up around him.

"Where will you take me?"

"That's a surprise."

"I like surprises."

"I know."

"Did I mention that I _love_ your tattoo?"

"Only twice." He smirked.

"Well, I'll _show_ you how much after our date."

"Ok." He smiled, breathing in the scent of her as he closed his eyes as well. As he felt her breath begin to slow and even out he sighed contentedly and felt himself begin to drift to sleep.

Rory slowly climbed the stairs about an hour later, attempting to make good on her promise of earlier. Her father was gone, of that she was sure, she had known that he would leave the moment she had closed the door to her room. That's what Christopher Hayden had always done best, and he was not one for change. She was starting to believe her mother was right when she said he hadn't grown up for he had been the same since Rory knew him, and she knew little about him. As she mounted the stairs though she became aware of the possibility of what she may walk in on up here.

While she knew that today had been one of the most drama-filled days of her life, she also knew that both Luke and her mom had been waiting for each other for nearly six years, and there was no telling what they had or were still doing. Clarity hit her at the top step however because no matter how little she knew her real father, she knew Luke enough to know that he wouldn't expect anything tonight or attempt anything. She smiled at the fact and knocked lightly on her mother's door. After a moment and no reply she slowly opened the door, smiling at the sight before her as she poked her head in. Snuggled deep into Luke's arms (and flannel) was her mother, and with his arms wrapped protectively around her was a shirt and cap less Luke. Rory smiled at the image of the two in such a vulnerable state and noticed quickly that Luke ha d a tattoo on his arm. Although barely visibly due to the dim light from the moon outside her window, Rory knew that she had a conversation starter with Luke now and she _would_ use the knowledge to her advantage. "Goodnight." She whispered and took off jauntily down the stairs.

A/N: Ok, so I hope that that was worth the wait, I let a co-worker read it, I wrote it on my break and with some minor tweaking it has become my baby. Oh and I haven't checked my reviews for almost three days now, I always check them at least once a day, so I don't know if anyone guessed right about where I'm from. But here's another hint. Patrick Swayze shot _Next of Kin_ here and Steven Segal (God help his fans, sorry if I offended any1) shot _Fire Down Below_ here. So does that ring a bell for any of you? Extra points go to any1 who tells me first. I'll have to come up with some sort of reward. And trust me my friends, no one does rewards quite like me. C-ya.

Cindy


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok, so I have a winner. Don't be offended that I can't remember ur pen, u know who u r, because I am not online right now and there is no way for me to remember it, I know its Babs, but there are two numbers after it and it may be 28 and I may be wrong, so again don't be offended. I'm really sorry, b-cuz u have always reviewed my stories and I appreciate that. I appreciate all of u whom take the time to do it b-cuz it helps me to write. I hate it when ppl r so cruel as to not take what, two seconds to say good, it sux, don't quit ur day job, whatever. I mean how hard is it? I always review ur alls stories when I'm on but to tell you the truth I haven't had a lot of time for reading here lately…but still I _do_ review and will continue to do so, in fact drop me a line in ur review and tell me to read ur story, I'll be on til like three EST tonite and tomorrow nite, I'd _love_ to do it, really. Drop me a line. Oh and by the way the city, Jackson, that both movies were shot is my hometown, it's not as much of a hick town as _Fire Down Below_ portrays it to be. I mean besides the fact that it's nothing but druggies (including me on 4:20) it's a really small, beautiful place. You gotta love small towns (hint hint). N-E-Wayz, I've rambled long enuff, so here's what you've all been waiting for…

Even though the gap between Lorelai's bedroom window curtains was small, the light that poured through it gave the impression that the sun was actually shining directly into the room through fully opened curtains. And that fact was not one in which Lorelai was appreciative. As the sun began to seemingly blind her she awoke to find herself snuggled protectively into the embrace of none other than Luke Danes. She smiled as the events of yesterday, good and bad, played through her mind because without each and every one of those events she may have never awaken in this blissful position, with the man of her dreams holding her close.

As the sun began to shine impossibly brighter Lorelai felt Luke shift behind her and the feel of a warm kiss on her neck gave her confirmation that he was indeed awake and experiencing an impressive case of morning wood. Knowing that their present position kept Luke from seeing that she was awake she decided to toy with his thinning patience. Ever so slowly she shifted her body closer to him, sighing quietly she arched her back slightly, feeling more than hearing his gasp of approval. With her eyes still closed she felt as his hands began to move under the flannel she was wearing and he again placed a warm kiss on her neck.

She smiled at the feel of his soft hands brushing the underside of her breasts and she couldn't help but gasp and arch more against him as he sucked the soft skin of her neck into his mouth, teasing her unrelentingly. Her nimble fingers traveled to his left hand, which was currently splayed across her stomach and she slowly rubbed the back of his wrists in encouragement. He welcomed this gesture and rewarded it with a movement of his own, pushing his hips upward and grinding against her from behind. Ever so slowly he repeated this gesture, once, twice, and finally Lorelai responded by simultaneously moving with him, allowing them both to feel what they were doing to one another. Lorelai began to slightly pant at the contact and after labeling the situation unbearable, made the decision to climb on top of him. Luke however was a little more flustered and beat her to the draw, enjoying her sharp intake of breath as he rolled her over and towered above her, leaning down to trace her lips with his tongue and slowly unbuttoning his flannel from her body. Her hands traveled to his head and she wasted no time in pulling him fully on top of her. Ever so slowly he managed to remove the flannel from her body and Lorelai found her whole body tingling in anticipation as his fingers looped inside her panties and gently tugged them off. Once exposed before him she had expected to see nothing but lust in his eyes, and while it was there it was overshadowed with something Lorelai had never seen before, love. And to her own surprise, she knew that as he looked down at her, his emotions were reflected in her eyes. As she pulled him anxiously to her no words were spoken, but the "wait til after a date" deal was shot all to hell…twice.

A/N: Can't write smut. Did u like it? REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED LUKE!

"Wow." She murmured, running her fingers through the hair on his sweat-covered chest.

"Yeah."

"Well we just blew the whole waiting thing all to jail."

"Are you regretting it?" He asked, worry showing clearly in his voice.

"What, Luke? No…" She cooed, leaning up and kissing him fleetingly. "That, that was perfect."

"I agree." He smiled, kissing her again.

"I still get that date, right? I mean all that date talk wasn't just a ploy to get in my pants was it?"

"You know it wasn't. You do still want to go on the date, right?"

"I do." She nodded, snuggling back down into his chest. As she rested her head on his chest, his hands began to run through her now disheveled hair. She trembled at the contact and listened as his heart beat wildly in his chest. "God grandpa, we've been done for ten minutes." She smiled up at him, but her smile faded at the seriousness in his eyes.

"My heart's always like when you're around." He revealed, watching as her smile appeared again and she began fumbling with his hand. After finding it she placed it between her breasts and held it there while retrieving his other hand. As she placed her hand on his chest, his hand over top hers, she smiled at her own racing heart and replied.

"Ditto." As their eyes met blue on blue in an unpenetrateable gaze both were surprised when their hearts began to beat simultaneously with one another. Smiling like fools they sat there for what seemed like forever before the sound of approaching feet on the stairs broke the spell. As Lorelai reached for Luke's shirt, Luke found his pants and pulled them on, both jumping into the bed and closing their eyes as there was a slight knock on the door. Pretending to be asleep the two waited as Rory slowly peeked her head through the door.

As they lay there they didn't see her scanning the room, seeing Luke's boxers hidden partially under the bed and her mother's Wednesday underwear still at the foot of the bed. She only smiled and closed the door before heading down the stairs and out the door. They heard a car start and pull out of the driveway and Lorelai made it to the window in time to see Rory taking off down the road in the Jeep. Looking towards the door she saw an envelope wedged between the crack and retrieved it, walking over to the bed to sit where she read it aloud to Luke.

_Mom,_

_I woke up before sunrise this morning and for some reason found myself dying to get out of the house. Maybe it's all the drama here lately with our family and the extra-circulars, I don't know. But Lane, Dean, Dave, and I are going to the lake for a while. I'm only borrowing the Jeep due to the fact that it's now lunchtime and we need a grill and cooler and the Jeep will hold it. Dean and Dave are going to grill us women some grub and we might take a swim due to the fact that even though it's the end of May, it's ninety degrees. You and Luke stop by later if you want to, or not.  either way, have a wonderful day and remember I want PG rated details later. Love you_

_Rory_

_P.S. If what's in the back of Luke's truck is your gift, tell Luke he has good taste._

"What's in the back of your truck?" She asked walking over to her window yet again. "What is that and why the hell didn't I notice it before?"

Luke shrugged as he came to stand beside her. "It was your wedding gift."

"Where'd you get it?"

"I made it." He said shyly staring down at his feet.

"Well let's go look at it." She squealed, heading towards the door.

"Lorelai…" He called, smiling as she turned back to him

"Yeah?"

"You might need these." He smirked, throwing her pants towards her.

"You might be right." As he pulled on his t-shirt he found himself both excited and dreading her reaction to the chuppah. As she took the stairs two at a time he followed slowly behind…

A/N: I know what ure thinkin, what the hell does he have to dread? Well review and then maybe I'll b nice and tell u in an update tomorrow, wait it is tomorrow, tonight: )


	21. Chapter 20

Ok, I know that Dave was not Lane's love interest at this point in the show, in fact, I don't think he rolls on in for another couple of months, (Gilmore time, mind you) but for this story's purposes Dave is Lane's man. While I liked Henry I don't think he held a candle to Adam Brody so you make the call. If your hell-bent on this story following the plot of the show, when you see Dave's name(which u won't) , replace it with Henry, it's not that hard and I'll never know. I could care less.

Ok, so did any of you find it surprising that I'm from Jackson? Most people do, especially Cricket, (the Aussie), according to her, ppl from Eastern Kentucky, though rarely mentioned, are thought to be unintelligent ppl. It may be true, or schools test scores are like fifth from the lowest in the state and that's sad, but it's not b-cuz we're stupid, it's just that we feel like we're locked in jail at that hellhole. The school sux that bad. Especially with the new assistant principal we got last year. While I shouldn't pose a threat to anyone in any shape, form, or fashion, especially and it posted online, I would honestly love and jump at the chance to do bodily harm to the woman. EEERRRRRRR! Yesterday I went to pick up mine and my sister's final term report cards and the cow wouldn't let me have Kayla's. She knows we're sisters and yet Kayla has to go in and get the thing herself. So after work I had to drive home, drive back to town, and then back home, and gas 2.88 a gallon. I haven't even got my first paycheck yet! God, what does she think that an evil demon has possessed my body long enough to pose as myself while picking up her report card and then taking off into the wild, blue yonder with it? Honestly man, if you knew how the last two days have been you'd understand why I'm so mad. Oh well, enuff of my rambling, on with the madness.

_Oh, yeah, this isn't mine…_

After waiting impatiently for Luke at the bottom of the stairs Lorelai took towards the door, the anticipation was about to kill her, Luke was playing the tortoise, and Lorelai the hare. When he showed no sign of speeding up she huffed at him and finally opened the door, her head already turning in the direction of his truck. "Ahhh…" She trailed, noticing how large it was before taking the stairs two at a time and running towards the truck bed. "Pretty." She admired, climbing up onto the truck and running her hand down the wooden poles.

The poles were carved beautifully, making it obvious that the crafter had worked diligently on it. It was in the shape of an arch at the top, and as Lorelai began to circle the thing she noticed that in each of the four corners there was another larger carving, this one in particular looked to be a goat. As her hands reached their way to its head she smiled, noticing again how detailed the carving was, again showing that it was crafted slowly. As he cleared his throat behind her she turned slightly to smile down at him.

"What is it?"

"A chuppah." He answered, as if it were obvious.

"A chuppah?"

"A wedding chuppah." He informed her, watching as she turned back around to admire it more. "You're supposed to stand under it while you're getting' married.

"Where'd you find it?" She whispered, running her hands along the sides of the goat.

"Find it?"

"Yeah, it must've been expensive. It's got a goat and everything."

"Actually I didn't buy it, I made it." He said shyly, rubbing the back of his cap less head and dropping his gaze to the ground.

"_You_ made it?" She asked, turning to look down at him again. "You made this for me as a wedding gift? You made this for me and another man to stand under to be married?"

"Well yeah." He replied ignoring her skeptical glance. "I just found this picture…it looked much better in it, and…I just wanted you to be happy, I mean you looked like you were happy so…" He was interrupted by a pair of hungry lips reaching his own. While ignoring her glance he had ignored her completely and now after glancing back saw that she was now on her knees, gripping at the sides of his truck bed, and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Luke liked this and wasted no time in closing his eyes and returning her breathtaking kiss with fervor. With his hands traveling to her hair and hers traveling under the back of his t-shirt, things were beginning to excel quicker than either realized. Pulling apart regretfully Luke only looked skeptically at Lorelai. "Are you happy?" He asked, his eyes changing from skeptic to begging. Her eyes answered before she could respond and he had, to her delight, taken her in his arms once again, wasting no time in wrapping his arms around her and lifting her from the truck bed.

Lorelai gave a squeal of surprise at the movement, her eyes flying open and her arms encircling his neck. "How _An Officer and a Gentleman_ of you." She whispered, kissing his rough cheek. In her peripheral vision she caught sight of Babette standing in her front yard, cordless phone in hand and whispering feverishly to her caller, who was undoubtedly Miss Patty. "Don't look now but Babette is watching us."

"Oh really?" He whispered. "Let her watch." He shrugged, moving towards the house. "Maybe she'll get some tips."

"Luke!" Lorelai giggled. "Not in front of Gilbert!"

"Who the hell is Gilbert?" He asked, stopping for a moment to look at her.

"How could you not know who Gilbert is, you created him!" She chided, looking back towards the chuppah.

"The goat? You already named the goat?"

"Well yeah…"

"What about the lamb, the rabbit, and the bird?" He asked, resuming his venture towards the house."

"Whitey, Thunder, and Petey."

"You know I have an aunt who has a parrot named Petey."

"Oh really?" She inquired, "Can it talk?"

"Not really, it only knows two words, Gorgeous Petey, Gorgeous Petey." Luke's imitation of the parrot's voice had Lorelai shaking with laughter as he opened the door to the house and carried her inside. As he climbed the stairs Lorelai began to nibble on his neck, causing his breath to catch inside his throat, this reaction she felt beneath her lips. As he kicked her partially open door fully open and tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed, she couldn't help but giggle. As he moved a top of her she whispered teasingly.

"At this rate we'll never get to go on that date."

"You complaining?" He asked, working on her already hickey marked neck.

"Hell no." She replied immediately as they made love for the third time.

A/N: I had no earthly clue what animals were on the chuppah, and I know it's short and I'm sorry, but maybe later a little inspiration will hit. I'm thinking of doing a chapter where they get to know each other, obviously not intimately, but personally, what do you think about that as their pillow talk? What do you want them to ask one another? Help me, please. Although anything **Babs25** suggests I'll try to incorporate in here cuz she guessed my home state right. Please review, I'm honestly thinking of ending it, I'm drawing blanks and don't want to bore y'all to death by dragging this story on and on, what do you think? **REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: not mine

After their panting had subsided they lay in bed, staring out her bedroom window. Her head was resting on his chest, the fingers of her left hand playing with the chest hair at his upper torso. His left arm was wrapped protectively around her and Lorelai could think of no where in the world she would rather be.

"That was…" Luke trailed, finally breaking their silence.

"Magical." She finished, sighing contentedly and resting her hand in the middle of his chest, allowing herself to both feel and hear his hammering heart.

"Yes, it was." He agreed.

"We are really good at that." She smiled, placing butterfly kisses along his chest.

"Yes we are." He agreed, beginning to trace circles along her hair line. As a wave of chills spiraled through her she raised her head, moving up and turning her body to face him, he in turn doing the same.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I think I heard something to that affect about ten minutes ago while I was…"

"LUKE!" She exclaimed, swatting playfully at his chest only to have her hand caught and brought to his lips where he didn't hesitate to run light kisses up from the inside of her palm to inside her wrist. "I'm trying to be serious here…"

"Ok." He replied, continuing his activity. "Be serious."

"I can't with you doing that." She said, regretfully pulling her hand away.

"What is it?" He asked, looking for all the world like he was the happiest man alive.

"Well, um…now it seems so stupid."

"You know you can tell me anything Lorelai." He replied, reaching out to replace a strand of hair that had fallen in her face and then propping his head on his hand.

"Well, I just…I've never told a man that I loved him before." While she had expected to see a look of surprise on his face she was confused and a little relieved to see and understanding in his eyes.

"Well…" He trailed. "I've never told a woman that I loved her before."

"Really?" She replied. "Not even Rachel?" Shaking his head he took Lorelai's free hand in his.

"Not even Rachel."

"Why not? I thought she was your first love."

"Well I guess she was, I mean I've known her since I was in second grade. I mean I loved her but I wasn't _in_ love with her."

"I know how that feels." Lorelai said quietly, her gaze falling to their entwined hands. "I mean, what I felt for Max and even Christopher doesn't hold a candle to what I'm feeling for you right now. When we first kissed, it was…well magical. I mean it was new and exciting, but it felt so familiar, so safe." As Lorelai's gaze shifted back up she was surprised to see a new look in Luke's eyes, admiration.

"You felt all that with one kiss?" She nodded her response and he could only smile. "It's amazing how you can describe for the both of us exactly what we felt. I mean do you actually know how long I dreamed of that moment, when we first kissed?"

"No." She smiled, eager to hear his response.

"Since the day you walked into my diner. I mean I've had to imagined at least a thousand different scenarios-"

"Like what?" She interrupted.

"You want me to tell you all of them?"

"No, just the ones that stuck out the most in your mind." She replied, leaning closer to him, not wanting to miss a word.

"Ok. Well my favorite would have to be that night we were looking for the chick, uh Stella."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, replaying the events of that night over in her mind.

"Yeah. I had just got through picking up the pieces to your lemon lamp and you said something, a thank-you maybe, I dunno. But there was this moment where we were silent and only about a foot apart. I pictured me just dropping the box I was holding and kissing you. You'd wrap your arms around my neck and I would carry you over to the counter where we would…" He trailed, blushing shyly and breaking her gaze.

"On the counter in my kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"That would've been…kinky. I would've loved it."

"Really?"

"Probably, you know I love a good surprise, that one would have taken the cake. Although Rory would have probably walked in on us cause after you left she came to recruit me to help me find Apricot, she had gotten loose."

"Good thing I didn't then." He sighed, tracing his thumb back and forth on her wrist.

"I thought about us too." Lorelai revealed.

"Did you have fantasies too?"

"Well…yeah."

"Well…" He encouraged her. "Go ahead."

"Well it was the night with the paint samples."

"You thought about that too?"

"Yeah."

"I almost did kiss you."

"I know, I was there."

"Why'd you move then?" He asked, meeting her eyes again, almost daring her to keep eye contact while explaining.

"I didn't know if it would work out. I mean I wanted you to, more than you know. But I was afraid of the what if's, ya know?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what kept me at bay. That and the fact that Christopher came back." He spat almost bitterly.

"You have no earthly clue how guilty I felt about that night."

"Yeah I do, you painted the whole diner by yourself." He smiled, the challenging look in his eyes vanishing.

"Well good, because the next morning all I could think about was you. I mean we weren't even together and I felt like I was cheating on you."

"Really?" He said curiously.

"Well, yeah. Every time I saw you or the diner I had this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, even with Max."

"That's weird."

"I know." She said, breaking eye-contact and staring down at the mattress. "I didn't know how to tell you…I-

"I only said that because I felt the same way when Rachel came back." He cooed, lifting her chin with his index finger and placing a light kiss on her lips. "All I could think about was you. And then you told me that she was here for good and that I should take her seriously, I was sort of…deflated."

"Odd choice of words."

"Well I was. I felt like a month old balloon, waiting to just be popped and put out of its misery."

"You were miserable?" She sounded shocked.

"Well, in a sense. I mean I wanted you…so badly. And then you told me to go after Rachel while you went back to Max…"

"I only went to Max because you went to Rachel." She retorted.

"Well I only reconciled with Rachel because you _told_ me too."

"I only told you to because Rachel asked me to talk to you."

"How crazy are we?"

"Crazy in love, baby." Lorelai smiled, cringing inwardly at her use of a Beyonce song title in a meaningful conversation.

"Well as much as I want to continue this conversation, I am actually starving…" He had a flashback of about fifteen minutes ago and put a hand to her half-open, half-smiling lips. "Do **_not _**say what I know you are about to say, I mean food and you know it."

"You're no fun." She said, smiling like a possum. "You know what's funny, I haven't had any coffee today. You must be my coffee substitute."

"Good, maybe you won't drink so much."

"Well, it'll take a lot of effort on your part to keep my cravings down, you'll have to become a nympho."

She giggled as he rolled over on top of her and kissed her sweetly on the nose. "I think I could handle that."

"I think you could too." She growled, feeling him growing hard between them.

"I tell you what." He started. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll go back to my place and get ready and we'll go on that date."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes becoming as wide as saucers.

"Yeah, really." She wiggled out from under him and headed towards the door. "I'll need at least an hour, how should I dress?"

"Well, I'll be wearing dress clothes…"

"Can't wait to see that." She smiled. "So a gorgeous, accents every one of my attributes, dress?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Ok then." She said, taking off into the bathroom and wasting no time in climbing in. A moment later she screeched as a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind and he began to place kisses along her shoulder.

"It turns out I am starving for something other than food, but equally if not more satisfying."

"And what could that be?" She asked, leaning back into him as the hot water cascaded over them.

"I think you know." He whispered, his breath hot on her ear. As he turned her to him she only smiled in response, an eager participant in a game that was never the same as the last.

_A/N: I know they go at it a lot but c'mon, if I ran the show they never woulda got dressed, and lets face it folks, with how long they waited the first two weeks should be spent in bed. Do u think they should go to Sniffy's or not? Let me know…**REVIEW!** _


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: not mine

It had been an hour since he had left her house, after satisfying his hunger…and then hers. While most would be worn out after their vigorous activities, Luke seemed to be walking on air. For some reason he could feel every nerve ending in his body tingling, and it was for no apparent reason, other than the excitement of seeing her yet again.

He however was also feeling a little anxious. He had debated in his second shower on whether or not to take her to Sniffy's Tavern in Hartford or to take her on a Luke Dane's original. He had _never_ taken one of his girlfriends to Sniffy's, although the only real girlfriend he had ever had was Rachel. After much contemplation he decided on the latter, he would take her to Sniffy's next time, for God only knew what Buddy and Maisy might do when they saw her. She and Rory had been all he talked to them about the last few years and it wouldn't surprise him if they wanted to get to know her. The romance would be sucked out of the evening, and as much as he loved Bud and Maisy, he wasn't about to ruin their first date. They were already setting off fireworks, so like Lorelai so often said, this night _had_ to be magical.

Standing on her front porch he debated on whether or not to knock or just walk in, he had just left and she knew he was coming. As he reached for the doorknob however the door opened from the inside and he stood staring into the face of a scowling Rory. Unfortunately for Rory however her eyes did not hold that same scowl as a playful twinkle stared back at him. He gazed at the floor solemnly as she stepped aside to allow him entrance. "So." She started, leading him into the living room. "You're the man who is dating my mother."

"It appears that way." He snorted, sitting in the chair across from where she sat on the couch, eyeing him warily.

"There are no appearances here young man, either you are or you aren't, which is it?"

"Yes, Miss Rory, I am the man dating your mother." He smiled, placing his hands on his knees.

"And are your intentions admirable? No matter what her shirt says, she is _not_ a sex kitten." Luke sputtered at Rory's choice of words and looked thoroughly confused as he finally replied.

"W-what?"

"You heard me Luke, now answer the question, are your intentions admirable?"

"Yes, one hundred percent."

"One hundred percent? Better make it one hundred and ten, that's what they give on the basketball court."

"You are your mother's daughter." He smiled, bringing his gaze to the ground.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So Lucas…where are you two headed?"

"Well I honestly don't know." He sighed. "I was thinking of this nice little Italian restaurant in Litchfield-"

"Mom loves pasta." Rory nodded. "Good choice. But Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Just a little advice, keep her guessing ok?"

"How do I do that?" He asked.

"Spontaneity is a wonderful thing my friend. Don't think about it, just do whatever feels right." As Luke opened his mouth to beg her to further clarify her statement he caught sight of something black and moving down the stairs and his breath hitched as he caught sight of her. Her hand traveled down the rail along with her, Luke appreciating the sway of her hips as her heels clicked down the stairs.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling on the landing of the steps.

"Gorgeous." Luke replied, his hands already beginning to sweat. As he answered Lorelai was taken off-guard at the tingling in her legs at his response and she began to fall backwards towards them. She giggled slightly when she was face to face with Luke, who had wasted no time in reaching forward to catch her. "Absolutely gorgeous." He smiled, lifting her back to her original standing position.

"Absolutely clumsy." She replied, taking Luke's outstretched hand and successfully finishing her trail downstairs.

"One of your many loveable attributes." He informed her, not hesitating to assist her into her jacket and then reaching her her purse and catching her gaze, their fingers brushing and then entwining after she placed her purse on her left shoulder.

"Well, you can't go on a date if you keep staring at each other like that." Rory sighed, frustrated.

"Sorry, hon." Lorelai said, snapping out of her Luke-induced trance. "Well be back later." She kissed her daughters cheek and began to drag Luke towards the door.

"Have her home by one." Rory called after them as the door clicked shut behind them, smiling at how obvious their feelings of one another were. She sighed and plopped down on the couch, flipping the tv on as Luke's truck started outside…

A/N: I have _several_ ideas as to what they should do on this date, and some of it seems unrealistic…but doable, dirty! Anyhoo, I **_need_** to know what y'all think, do any of you have msn messenger, add me, my address is somewhere on my profile. I'd like to just throw ideas off of ya. Anybody, I will beg, I'll b on 4 a while, just add me and say HI, I will respond and tell u what I'm thinkin. You can tell me how much you hate it and then tell me what u want me 2 do…new chapter tomorrow nite. C-ya!


	24. Chapter 23

**Ronata:**I hadn't heard from you in a while, so it's good to know that you're still out there somewhere, thanx 4 the review.

**Robinpoppins: **I love how you ramble in your reviews, I love that you review period, I find myself laughing at your rambling tendencies and they're a joy to read, keep writin em, watch a good eppi of _Friends_ if it helps ya.

**Javajunkie101:**I had been missing you for a while, but alas you are back and it's good to have ye.

I want to give a big heart thanx to all who have been reviewing, like previously proven, I update a hell of a lot more when y'all are reviewing, have u noticed that? (hint hint) Anyway, I really do appreciate you all and I hope that this chapter is to your enjoyment. I debated on whether or not to roll it in this direction all day. I had to go to a Chamber of Commerce meeting today and all I could think about was where to take this story. Thankfully it helped me from going to sleep…state representatives can be so boring.

Disclaimer: I've decided that if my story came to life and those were the characters I'd get, I would claim them. But ASP had to go and fuck everybody over so screw any of you who think I own this.

Luke was finding it nearly impossible to drive. She wasn't really doing anything in particular to distract him, it was those damn legs. Once they had climbed into the truck Lorelai had crossed her legs, her dress barely long enough to cover her knees and while Luke appreciated that, (wink wink), he hated that it didn't come down farther for it gave him a perfect view of those legs of hers. Legs of a goddess, he mused, trying his damnedest to keep his eyes on the road, and failing miserably. They were halfway to Litchfield now, with only about five miles to go, but as she uncrossed and then recrossed her legs to face him he gave up his resolve and with his right hand reached over and unbuckled her. Confusion spread across her face before he pulled her towards him, the gesture causing her to smile.

As he stared out towards the road his hands took up their own activity, uncrossing her legs and running his hands up and down her thighs and then to her knee caps, causing her to tremble. His hand landed on the inside of her left hip, causing her to sigh in frustration, to which he smiled. "Why are you sighing?" He asked, innocently inching his hand higher and settling it just under the bottom of her dress.

"You know what I'm sighing about." She retorted, her hand traveling innocently towards his thigh, enjoying his sharp intake of breath as it landed innocently on his thigh. As he lifted his hand and began tracing circles with his fingers on her thigh, she mimicked his movements through his jeans as both of their breathing began to pick up. As Luke's hand pushed up on the material of her dress Lorelai found her hand nearing his groin, his approval obvious, even through his loose slacks.

"We…" He breathed, stopping his hand from finishing its voyage. "We should wait…"

"You're right." She sighed, not moving her hand.

"Well then move your hand." He demanded, taking a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"You first." She replied, still very aware of his hands current location.

"I asked you first."

"No you told me first."

"So what, just move your hand."

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head, grinning like a mad man. "Not til you move yours, you started this."

"I did not!" He exclaimed, planting his hand firmly on her thigh.

"Yes you did, you pulled me over here, I was an innocent bystander."

"Innocent my ass, you were aiming your legs over here."

"Aiming my legs?" She giggled. "Pray-tell Luke, how the hell does one aim their legs while riding in a truck in a dress.

"You could have crossed them the other way, you moved them so I could see them in my peripheral."

"They were tired of being aimed in that direction." She replied, her hand tightening slightly on his leg.

"Lorelai, just move your hand, then I'll move mine."

"Uh…no." She said playfully.

"Don't make me pull this truck over." He warned, playing along.

"Why so you can have your wicked way with me?"

"Lorelai…" He sighed.

"You set yourself up for that one." She smiled.

"Yeah…" He agreed. "I did."

"Ok then, on the count of three then, ok?"

"Ok."

"One…two…three." Neither hands had moved and Luke found himself stifling laughter. "Why the hell are we so reluctant to let go?"

"I dunno." She said, thinking for a moment. "We don't _have_ to move our hands off each other, we just can't move them up each other. As long as they remain still, we have nothing to worry about."

"Ok then, I won't move if you won't."

"Deal."

"Lorelai?" He asked, noticing an all to familiar side road up ahead.

"Yes Luke."

"I was gonna take you to a restaurant tonight, but how would you feel if I stopped off and grabbed a couple of steaks and we went to my cabin."

"Your cabin? The place you always go when we fight?"

"That'd be it."

"I'd love to."

"Ok then." He smiled, turning right and pulling into a grocery store parking lot. After jumping out and opening her door for her he wrapped his arm around her shoulders they began walking towards the entrance. "You know I've never taken anyone to that cabin?"

"You seem to be letting me fulfill a lot of firsts." She sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. "I like that." She revealed, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"I like it too." He replied as they entered the front door.

"Luke?" She asked, looking hopefully up at him.

"Yeah?" He replied, grabbing a buggy.

"Does this cabin have a coffee pot?"

"Yes, it does." He replied, watching as her eyes lit up.

"Can I?" She asked, for all the world looking like a two year old begging for a lolli pop.

"Yes." He relented, smiling as she squealed in excitement and threw her arms around his neck, gaining a few pair of watching eyes. She pulled away and headed off in search of coffee. He only smiled at her retreating figure and made his way back to produce where he picked out two rib-eyes, his mouth watering in anticipation of this wonderful beef. As he turned into the next aisle he found two good sized baked potatoes and bagged them, turning back to see Lorelai standing there quietly and their buggy now half-full. "What is all this?" He asked, "I thought you went after coffee."

"Well, it's funny, cause the coffee just so happens to be in the candy aisle, isn't that weird? And I just saw all of this and I had to have it, are you mad?"

"No." He sighed. "I won't get mad as long as you promise me you won't eat it all tonight."

"It's a deal." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. Hooking her arm through his they made their way to the check-out lane, Lorelai receiving some appreciative glances from some men, and a few getting slapped by their wives for their blatant staring. Luke's arm unhooked from hers and pulled her protectively to him. She smiled at his chauvinism and kissed his now smooth cheek. "Ahhh…." She gasped, finally noticing the hickey on the side of his neck. "I better have gave you that." She joked, reaching up to stroke the area it occupied.

"You did." He smiled, leaning towards her and whispering warmly into her hair. "You also put an impressive smiley face on my stomach."

"It worked?" She squealed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the cereal aisle.

"We can't just leave the buggy." He complained, watching as she pulled the buggy into the aisle with them and looked around as if about to shoplift or something.

"Show me." She demanded, reaching towards his shirt only to have her hand caught midway.

"What, now? Can't it wait til we're outside?"

"No, c'mon Luke I just want to glance at it, no one's looking." She begged, looking around once more. "Please Luke?" She pouted, watching as he sighed in resignation and lifted his shirt. Lorelai smiled at her handy-work and reached out to trace the pattern, holding his shirt so he couldn't pull it down. "It looks good." She complimented herself, smiling proudly and allowing him to drop his shirt. "Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate your healthy habits." She asked, entwining her fingers with his as they made their way to the check out line.

"Yes. I believe you even talked of converting from your eating habits."

"No!" She gasped in mock horror, her thumb stroking idly on the back of his hand. "I must have temporarily lost my mind. While the benefits are…exemplary, I was once told that my eating habits made me the way I am today, which in his words, was perfect."

"Oh really?" He asked, beginning to unload his cart onto the rotating aisle. "And who was this guy."

"Oh I think you know him, blue eyes, never without a five o'clock shadow, nice ass, and this incredible talent with his tongue-" Luke watched a woman's ears perk behind them and chose this moment to interrupt.

"I think I know who you're talking about now."

"Oh, you do? Well that's nice, maybe you and him can go fishing some time."

"Maybe." He replied, watching the total appear on the cash register. While he had planned to spend more at the restaurant, $52.84 was a lot more than he planned to spend at the grocery store. After paying he grabbed the paper sacks and headed outside, Lorelai matching him step for step. After throwing the bags in back they hopped into the truck, Lorelai practically plastered to his side, the fact of which Luke was very happy. As he started the truck and pulled out Lorelai's hand found his thigh and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Not that again…"

The drive to the cabin went surprisingly without incident with Lorelai only man-handling Luke twice the whole trip. Luke however could not complain and nor did he consider it. It was already four and they had ate nothing, he snickered, all day. Luke was a hungry man. As they turned off from the side road onto a partially hidden gravel road Lorelai cooed at the sight of the lake, shimmering in the heat of the afternoon. Trees still surrounded the lake and the road itself, however as the cabin came into view Lorelai gasped. She had expected it to be a rugged cabin, no bigger than the first floor of her house, with an outhouse and no running water, so the sight before her left her utterly and completely surprised. Luke smiled at her plain reaction and smiled as she jumped out of the truck before he had fully parked to evaluate it. "It's open." He called to her, grabbing the bags from the back as she stepped onto the wrap-around porch. She took notice of the porch swing and smiled, it would be put to good use later, in a non-dirty sort of way.

She carefully walked up to the door, which appeared to be oak and lifted the handle (obviously hand made, yet classy) and gasped at the sight before her. This was nothing like she had imagined, for one it was all hardwood floor, no carpet in sight, except for a rug in front of the fireplace. While not extravagant it was very nice, carrying that rugged look that Lorelai knew it had to possess. Straight ahead of her was a fireplace, a couch and a chair on wither side of it, with a coffee table between the two. The left wall of the living room was seemingly nothing but glass, giving a spectacular view of the lake in all its glory. A pair of glass doors opened up onto a deck, its boards surrounding what was undoubtedly a fire pit in the very center. To her left was a kitchen, while small it held everything that a person would need while occupying themselves here, a stove to dry socks, a refrigerator to hold spoilable foods, and a sink with what Lorelai felt relieved to know was running water. A table sat in the left corner of the room, undoubtedly pulled put when the cooking was done and used to eat on.

As Luke unloaded their supplies and began to prep the steaks Lorelai's brow furrowed in confusion and he knew before she asked what her question would be. "Come outside on the back deck." He grunted, grabbing the wooden slab the steaks were on and leading her out the glass doors onto the deck. As he grabbed the lighter out of a water-proof box next to the pit Lorelai finally noticed the stairs at the side of the house which led upstairs. "Is it open?" She asked and Luke nodded, placing the steaks on the grill. After wiping his hands on a towel he followed her up, noticing her reaction when she opened the door. The first thing you encountered when walking in was the hallway, two doors on the right and one in the middle of the left. Lorelai chose door number one on the right and found the bathroom, equipped with sink, tub, shower, and toilet. It was simple. Like a bathroom should be, for you only used it for two things, and after the one you were eager to leave. Leaving the door half open she ventured to the second door on the right side, where she opened up to see a set of bunk beds, a dresser, and a Black Sabbath poster. Lorelai didn't have to ask to know that he and Liz had at one time shared this room, she smiled as she noticed the baseball glove stuffed underneath the dresser and the cigarette packs hidden under the rug, confirming her suspicion for he had never brought another girl up here and he had never that she knew of touched a cigarette. She smiled as his hand traveled to her shoulder and he kissed her neck.

"You look at the other one." He whispered. "I have to go make sure the pit's not too hot." As he descended the stairs Lorelai turned and came to door number three, the anticipation about to kill her. Upon opening the door the first thing she saw was the bed, with lamps on either side of it. A bathroom occupied the right corner of the room, equipped with a toilet, shower, and sink whereas on the right side a small set of three stairs was located, Lorelai taking them and coming to a pair of wood doors. Turning both handles she opened the door and again gasped, as she stepped out onto the deck she saw Luke below, busily fussing with the steaks, the view ahead of her stunning, a complete view of the lake. As she shaded her eyes against the hot sun she saw a pier about thirty yards off, an old row boat tied to the end of it. Smiling she looked down at Luke who was now looking up at her and she smiled, receiving a smile from him in return. She turned and headed back into the hall and downstairs.

"And all this time I thought you were roughing it." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him from behind. He turned to face her and kissed her gently.

"Why would you have thought that?" He joked. "What do you think about the place?"

"It's absolutely breathtaking." She answered without hesitation.

"Well good." He sighed, glancing at the steaks and running his hands through his hair. "I'm glad you like it." His grasp tightened on her and Lorelai sensed a change in him, but said nothing, he was more than likely thinking about his parents. "Can you go get the potatoes out of the kitchen?" He asked. "They're already wrapped in aluminum foil."

"Alright." She eagerly replied, fetching the potatoes and then watching as he placed them on the grill with the steak. A picnic table was conveniently set on one end of the deck and they occupied it until the steaks were done, only marveling at the beauty of the property. As they ate they talked about normal things, Rory, Chilton, Friday night dinners, Taylor's new festival idea, Kirk asking Gypsy out on a date…the usual. "That was the best meal that I have ever eaten." She sighed after cleaning her plate. She retrieved a beer from the refrigerator and a fresh cup of coffee and this time placed herself beside Luke.

"I'm sorry you wasted that perfectly good dress." He said, accepting the beer from her and twisting off the cap, watching as she lapped at her coffee.

"The evenings not over yet." She teased, wiggling her eyebrows and kissing him lightly, to which he enthusiastically responded. "Ok." She said after pulling away. "I want to know more about this place, now dish. How'd you get it? How long you had it? Do you rent it out for extra cash. Spill."

Luke drew in a deep breath and answered simply. "Well…" He started, pulling her to him and rubbing her back gently. "Dad started building this place when I was about five. Mom loved it, so we made a lot of trips up here, at least once a season. He was constantly renovating it and making it better, and then mom got sick. I was about nine at that time and we spent the whole summer up here the year before she died…"

"Oh, Luke." She replied, rubbing his chest gently as he recalled his memories.

"She loved this place, she never wanted to leave. But school started back and dad had the store, so we left. That winter mom got down real bad and begged to come back here, just for a day. So we came, and had a miserable time. We were all trying to have a good time, but the situation just didn't warrant happiness. About a month after that day she died. We didn't come back up here after she died. Then about ten years ago dad took sick and when he died he left this place to me. I really didn't want it, it only brought back bad memories, so I decided to sell it. But I made a trip up here to have it assessed and decided it would be impossible to sell."

"It's so beautiful here." Lorelai awed, waiting for Luke to continue.

"Yeah, that and dad built it, with his own hands, just my uncles helping him. They both loved this place and so did me and Liz, so I decided to keep it. Eventually I pushed back the bad memories and only knew the good, it was better that way, still is…" He took a long pull of his beer and pointed towards the lake. "Mom and dad are both buried across the lake, under a willow tree that mom used to love to sit under and watch us swim. She'd take a book out there and read until dad dragged her into the water, so when she took sick she insisted to be buried there, and we own the property so…"

"So it's also a sort of family reunion when you come here?" She asked, his grip on her tightening.

"In a way. When you and I fought I would come here and get some advice, you and mom were alike in what ways I can remember of her. She would've loved you. You and Rory are all I ever talk about most of the time, of course there's Liz and Jess, but…you were my main topic."

"They give good advice." Lorelai stated, hugging up close to him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, looking questioningly at her.

"Well we always made up."

"You have a point." He replied, hugging her close as the sun beat down on them. They sat in silence for a good while, just looking out over the lake and holding one another, content to just sit there, together, forever.

As Luke did the dishes Lorelai went in search of clothes in the closet upstairs, finding some interesting loot and entering the kitchen just as Luke finished. "For you." She said, throwing him an old pair of knee length shorts. Quietly he undid his trousers and pulled them on over his boxers, then instead of unbuttoning he pulled his white Oxford shirt over his head, choosing to remain shirtless instead of wearing the wife-beater he had been wearing. Lorelai smiled at the sight of him, his hair slightly askew, his bare chest perfectly chiseled, and his shorts barely hanging to his hips, his boxers were revealed at his waist, and no matter how much Luke pulled up his shorts, they kept falling back down under the waistband of his boxers. He finally gave up as his attention was drawn to Lorelai, her dress falling to the ground, seemingly on its own as she pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and a wife beater. As she grabbed her hair and smoothed it out from under the back of the shirt, she finally noticed Luke's gaze on her and for some odd reason found herself blushing.

"You wanna go swimmin?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Is the water warm?"

"It was blazing earlier." He informed her, stepping up to her and pulling her to him. His lips slowly descended onto hers, warm and sweet. Lorelai thought she would melt right there, loving how sensual and sensitive this man could be. As the kiss escalated and tongues joined the party Luke slowly ground himself against her and could only groan when she pushed herself back against him. "Besides." He muttered, pulling away. "We can keep warm." Before she could reply Luke had picked her up and was carrying her outside towards the water, much to her delight.

As they entered the water however Lorelai shrieked, the water freezing below the surface and warm near the top. As Luke let her fall from his arms into the water she shrieked again. As she submerged he hauled her up against his chest, licking a blazing trail from the hollow of her throat to her lips, his hands already fumbling to remove her shirt. All thoughts of being cold escaped her mind as she took his bottom lip between her lips and bit sweetly, enjoying his groan of approval. As he sought her lips however she managed to wriggle away from him, teasing him unmercilessly by arching her back against him and rotating her hips slowly before slipping from his grasp and diving under water.

Luke wasted no time in swimming after her, after his eyes adjusted underwater he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to grab her. She let him catch her and was surprised when his mouth covered hers, even while they were underwater and their tongues began to duel. When breathing became vital they submerged, Luke's shorts having fell off of him long ago and the boxers she had been wearing floating along with his shorts somewhere. As he pulled her to him her arms wrapped around his water covered back, heat radiating from him, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow and s the sun began to set behind them they also made love like there was no tomorrow.

A/N: Is that to your liking? I'm not going to do any explicit material in this story, due to the simple fact that you are all perverted bastards and can fully imagine what is happening. Lol. Anyway, did y'all like it, I mean it's a long un, longer than any other I've ever done (dirty), but I liked it. REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Wow! You all seemed purdy receptive to that last chapter** **so that means you must have liked it, according to the reviews you do, so now I'm getting ready to write your next chapter. Would any of you believe that most of the time I just read what I wrote last and then start typing? That's why most of my chapters are so short, because household duties beckon me and I wrap it up, sometimes with a cliffhanger. But yesterday I had not duties and out popped one hell of a chapter. I don't usually do long chapters. Now to be honest with all of you here, I never imagined that this story would be any more than ten chapters, for some reason I couldn't see myself writing an extended story and not boring the hell out of you all, so the fact that it has so many reviews flatters me to no end. And not to sound like I want to be like Rory (in these past couple of seasons, I've been strangely disliking her for some reason), but I want to major in journalism when I get shipped off the college. I like to write…but only when I feel like it. After this story is completed I may go for about a month before inspiration hits on the other two stories I've posted. It depends on my mood. Ok, I've probably bored you all to death with my rambling A/N and I apologize. Thanx to all who reviewed and a special message to those who didn't: Screw you too. jk**

**Disclaimer: Just give me Luke, for one day. That's all I ask, because he would be such a nympho when I returned him that all we'd see would be L/L action. And that my friends is no lie. **

The water's temperature became too overbearing afterwards and after one last kiss they made a mad sprint for the cabin, and in turn, a hot shower. Lorelai felt extremely exhilarated by the fact that she was running, outside, naked. She had been skinny dipping before, but she had always been dressed when she left, and now wind was reaching places that Lorelai knew wind should never reach, but she couldn't help but smile at the sensation. As she chanced a look behind her she saw Luke closing in on her and found that while she wanted to outrun him she couldn't and when his strong arms lifted her over his shoulder she couldn't help but smile and playfully beat his back as he slowed and carried her upstairs.

After entering the bathroom he only stepped into the shower. Reaching down with the arm that wasn't holding her and turning the faucet, letting the hot water cascade down on them. She stopped pounding his back as he slowly began to release her, her now soaked body sliding effortlessly down his torso and then his abdomen and finally she was pressed up against him…all of him. His lips connected with hers before her feet could touch the ground and her arms were viced around his neck, her legs reaching to wrap around his waist as he pushed her against the cold wall of the shower…

After the completion of their shower they finally emerged from the steam filled bathroom, both grinning like chesire cats. Heading to his old room Luke grabbed a pair of boxers from the top drawer and pulled them on. As he searched the drawers for something to wear he found a pair of his old jogging pants and a plain black tee and threw them to Lorelai. Smiling she pulled the pants on, rolling them twice and then pulling the shirt down over her still wet hair. "Sorry about your underwear." He grunted, pulling on his jeans and white button-down of earlier.

"It's ok." She said. "They were just in the way." She laughed, stepping up to him and giving him a long kiss on the mouth. His hand traveled to her waist and rested there, their kiss remaining sweet and long, unlike earlier.

"Lorelai?" He asked, his hands running up her sides and coming to her face where he held it about two inches from his own. Rory's words of earlier kept ringing in his ears and as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with love, he knew that he simply could not wait.

"Yeah." She sighed, closing her eyes as his thumbs began to stroke her cheeks.

"W-will you marry me?"

A/N: That's it, I know it's short, but I feel like being a bitch. But, I can't write any more for if I do mom will arrive home and then she'll want to know what I'm writing and why I have an author's note if I'm not publishing this (again she doesn't know of my posting any stories). So I will leave you with this cliffhanger. Is it too soon? Do you hate me for not letting her respond. What do you want her response to be. Oh, and ppl, one or two reviews ain't gonna cut it, I want a shit load or I'll not update. I can be such a bitch, huh? But if you're really good and review a lot before I get back on here at about 11 EST, a new chapter shall be yours. **_REVIEW!_**


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own them, I'm only borrowing them…dumbasses Last time on Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert… 

"_Sorry about your underwear." He grunted, pulling on his jeans and white button-down of earlier. _

"_It's ok." She said. "They were just in the way." She laughed, stepping up to him and giving him a long kiss on the mouth. His hand traveled to her waist and rested there, their kiss remaining sweet and long, unlike earlier. _

"_Lorelai?" He asked, his hands running up her sides and coming to her face where he held it about two inches from his own. Rory's words of earlier kept ringing in his ears and as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with love, he knew that he simply could not wait. _

"_Yeah." She sighed, closing her eyes as his thumbs began to stroke her cheeks._

"_W-will you marry me?"_

Lorelai's brow furrowed in confusion and she could feel him tense in anticipation of her response. As soon as he saw the look on her face he became disheartened, knowing what her answer would be and cursing himself for all he was worth under his breath. "What brought that on?" She smiled, her grip loosening from around his shoulders.

"I…I don't know, just forget about it Lorelai. Forget I ever asked." He pleaded, fearing the rejection he knew would come about.

"I mean Luke, we just started dating yesterday, I called off an engagement to another man for you…"

"I know, I shouldn't have asked, it was stupid of me…"

"I mean tonight was our first date-"

"And I already told you to forget it." He exclaimed, his voice coming out a little more forceful than he had intended. As he released his hold on her and began to pull away he was surprised when her arms again tightened around his neck and she pulled him into a kiss.

"I haven't given you an answer yet." She smiled, pulling back for a moment, a grin plastered on her face. He opened his mouth to argue with her only to have her finger placed there, shushing him. "These past two days have been two of the best days of my life. Number one you and I finally admitted our feelings to one another and there is no doubt in my mind that these feelings are sincere. Number two, I told you I loved you. Like I told you before I have never told another man that, nor have I wanted to because I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about you." As she leaned in and kissed him again he found his stomach churning nervously as she continued. "Number three, you opened up to me. You told me things that I never knew about you and you trusted me enough to tell me about these things. I mean, you've never brought another woman here, right?" He only nodded in response. "And have you ever told anybody what you've told me tonight, I mean about your parents?" This time he shook his head no, a grin beginning to form on his lips. He was trying his damnedest not to let it show, but with the way she was talking…"Well, you know me better than anybody in this world, including Rory. And you know that I have a daughter and you treat her as if she were your own."

"I love her as if she was my own." He reminded her, and tears swelled in her eyes at his sincerity.

"Yes, that's another fact. You have completely taken me off guard tonight, you know that?" He nodded as she leaned in to kiss him once more. "Well then, you may be taken off guard to know that I would love nothing more in this world than to marry you Luke Danes." His smile emerged at her words and he lifted her onto his arms, spinning her around and holding her tight, laughter exploding from the both of them. After twirling for a moment he finally came to a stop, wasting no time in kissing her. A slow, lingering kiss that seemed to never end. After pulling away several long moments later Lorelai took Luke's head in hers and rested her forehead against his, tears of utter joy springing into her eyes. "I have to call Rory."

"I know." He said, "But how about you do it in person, your house is only half an hour away."

"I would love that." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him once again. "But I want to come back here though." She stated. "When I am dressed accordingly." Luke looked confused and then clarity finally hit him.

"You want to meet the parents, huh?" He asked, drawing her into him again.

"If you don't mind."

"You know I think I just fell in love with you all over again, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, if that's possible."

"Well, I do have that certain charm."

"That you do." He said, kissing her languidly. "I'll have to get you a ring."

"Oh, no Luke, not right away." She replied, pulling her hair to the side to reveal the hickey still on her neck. "I think this will do it for a while."

"Jeez…" He sighed, laughing as they kissed once more.

A/N: Short chapter? **_Yes_**. You want Rory's reaction? _**I** **dunno**._ You like it? **_I_** _**don't** **know**._ You hate it? _**I** **dunno**_. You love it? **_Maybe_**. You wish I'd write longer chapters? _**More** **than** **likely**_. You want me to update again tonight? _**Hopefully**, **cause** **I** **am**._

The only way for me to know the answers to these questions is for you to **_REVIEW_**. Tell me what you think, good and bad, a little constructive criticism never hurt anyone…although I'll probably cry if you tell me you hate it…oh well, its your conscious.


	27. Chapter 26

**_Hello, and welcome to the wonderful world of I'M SORRY,_** **_I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! It has been hell and ever since I updated this story and to beat it all the damn thing's almost done. For those of you who have been waiting I am extra sorry and the length of this chapter is going to leave a lot to be desired, I am such a bad person. I can tell you right now that I am posting this on the DL, my mom called me at work the other day and asked me what my pen name was so she could let her co-workers read my story so I lied and told her that I my membership was terminated due to my not complying with the rules and posting an author's note as a chapter in this story. TECHNICALLY I only half-lied so…I dunno. Anywayz I made up a pen name and of course she couldn't find it and here I am, two days later, at almost midnight posting another chapter, I AM AWFUL! But I did get paid Friday, YAY, and I'm rambling, did I forget to mention that I'm SORRY?_**

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Cutting the headlights and then the engine Luke looked over at a smiling Lorelai and could not suppress the grin that immediately graced his face and given the opportunity he wouldn't try to. He looked down at their joined hands as she squeezed his hand in reassurance and they slowly exited his truck, their bodies constantly touching, even while they stepped out. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh and as her eyes caught glimpse of the house her step increased and she found herself practically dragging Luke up the porch stairs.

As she swung the door to the house open she wasted not time in calling for her daughter. "RORY!" A confused Rory walks into the hallway from her bedroom, surprised to see her mom and Luke, _'Might as well call him dad.'_ She thought, home so soon.

"What's…right?" She asked, noticing the coat-hanger smiles each wore and finding it contagious couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well, we're happy…" Lorelai trailed.

"That's a given." Rory replied. "Now why are you happy? Ah…did you do it in the storage room, I told you I wouldn't be able to eat there if you had sex all over it…"

"Ah, jeez…" Luke exclaimed. "Why the hell would you think we did _that_?" He asked.

"Well mom said if you went to the diner afterwards she would see if you would fulfill one of her fantasies…" Rory trailed, laughing at the curious/petrified look on his face. "Luke…we don't talk about…that, I've always known about that dream, it's just been one of her subconscious desires every since we started going to the diner." Luke and Lorelai simultaneously thought of the last time they were in the storage room together, the day Lorelai convinced Luke to give Rachel another chance…Luke looked curiously over to her and she seemed almost shy about her fantasy being revealed.

"Well everybody has dreams." Luke stated. "Speaking of which, it's always been mine to be saying what you're mother and I are about to tell you."

"Well…what is it?" Rory asked, watching as Lorelai looked up at her with a smile that not only covered her face but sparkled in her eyes as well. "OH MY GOD…you're…pregnant?"

"No!" They both exclaimed and Lorelai finally spoke up. "We're the next best thing though, we're getting married!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed as her daughter ran into her arms, both jumping up and down wildly, Luke and Lorelai's contact finally breaking.

"I want to hear all about how it…how'd it happen?"

"Well we had just…uh, we were at Luke's cabin…"

"Luke's cabin, I thought you were…"

"No." Luke explained, looking knowingly at Rory. "I decided to be a little spontaneous."

"Yeah, so we went to a store and got steaks and coffee and he took me to the most gorgeous place ever. We thought he was roughing it up there, but Rory…you would love it, the cabin's sitting on a lake and there's porch swings and a fire pit…"

"Luke's cabin?" Rory clarified and Luke only nodded in response, smirking at her disbelief.

"And we start talking about…well everything, and right before we left for here he just asked me to marry him. It was gorgeous."

"Sounds it." Rory replied.

"You are ok with this, right sweets?" Lorelai asked as the three of them walked into the living room.

"I couldn't be more happy." Rory smiled, looking over at Luke who was staring down at her mother.

"Well, if you don't care I'm gonna go get out of this dress and…"

"Actually mom, Lane called earlier and needs my help for a French test tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it's your big night and all but…" Rory took advantage of Luke's blatant ignorance of everyone but Lorelai and perched her eyebrows knowingly, making Lorelai smile all the more.

"Yeah, you go and help Lane, hun. Me and Luke will be just fine."

"Oh I know that." She smiled and watched as Lorelai climbed the stairs, calling that she'd be right back and finally breaking Luke's spell. Heading over to Luke she hugged him tightly and was surprised when she felt him almost naturally embrace her. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing the side of her head as she pulled away.

"L-Luke…" She started, suddenly feeling shy.

"Yeah?"

"W-would you, I mean, would it be ok, if later on down the road…after you and mom get married..if I- if I called you dad?" Luke stared stunned for a moment before finally getting out.

"I wouldn't mind at all." He replied, embracing her yet again as she hugged him. "But I don't want to take the place of your dad. I love you as much as you were my own, but he-"

"I know, but you feel more like my dad than he does." She explained after pulling away. "He helped give me life but _you_ took care of me and my mom's life, you know?"

"Yeah…" He smiled, watching as she began twirling her fingers and staring down at her shoes. "It's up to you…but I'm more than fine with it, ok?"

"Thanks Luke."

"You're welcome. Are you still going to Lane's?" Rory stared in astonishment of this man and only nodded in response, heading off to her room, unaware of the pair of ears and teary eyes standing at the top of the stairs.

A/N: It's probably not as good or as much as you all had hoped for, but life for me since Friday hasn't been going to well. I'll start being good, hopefully my previous good record in updating will make up for my recent slacking, again I'm sorry, but please review, tell me what you want to see.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: ….sigh….not mine…but in my dreams Luke is….insert dirty images here…he he

Lorelai hurriedly made her way back towards her bathroom, wiping her cheeks and looking for running make-up. "How the hell can you're make up be running?" She asked herself. "It all washed off in the lake a while ago." A warm feeling overcame her at the memory of the lake and she couldn't help but smile at the curve life had bestowed upon her. Wiping another joyful tear from her cheek she headed downstairs to see Luke sitting in his chair, with a half-smile still on his face. Not wanting to admit that she had been eaves dropping she plopped down on the arm of the chair and asked sweetly. "What are you smiling about?" She leaned towards him to kiss him slowly, noting instantly the way his left arm curled around her hips naturally. It was at this moment that Rory decided to walk in and Luke pulled away slowly whispering.

"I'll tell you later." He promised and their attention went to Rory, duffel and book bag in tow.

"Is that too heavy?" He asked, jumping up from his seat and taking the book bag from her, surprised at how much it weighed. "God, you must have twenty books in here!" He exclaimed.

'No…just seventeen."

"What the hell do you need seventeen books for?" He grunted, sitting the bag on the couch as Rory momentarily took a seat.

"Well five of them are French books to assist in Lane's tutoring." She informed him. "A few are U.S. History books and my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ are in there."

"Interesting combination." Lorelai mused, staring proudly at her daughter.

"I like to think so." Rory smiled, making her way over to the chair to hug and kiss her mother. "I'm gonna take off, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too." Lorelai smiled, hugging her daughter tightly. Making her way over to the couch Rory hugged Luke once more and this time he seemed to be expecting it, making it appear more natural.

"I love you…" She hesitated, feeling Luke's sharp intake of breath. "Dad." When she pulled away she was pleasantly surprised to see Luke grinning sheepishly and he only grunted as his face began to turn thirteen different shades of red. Picking up her duffel she made her way to the door only to be called to by Luke. She turned to see him walking to her, forgotten back pack in hand and a smile still plastered on his face. "Oh, thanks Luke."

"You're welcome." He grunted, watching in amazement as she placed the thing on her back and managed to stay on her feet. Opening the door he let her glide past and after hesitating for only a moment called after her. "I love you too." She turned at the bottom of the porch stairs and smiled, and standing at the door he watched her as she walked slowly down the driveway and eventually out of sight. Feeling a pair of arms enveloping him from behind his breathing began to quicken, it always did, and he smiled at the feel of Lorelai's warm breath on his back. "She called me dad." He grunted, feeling her lips form a smile through the thin cotton of his shirt.

"I'm not surprised." She informed him. "She loves you."

"Should I be this happy?" He asked, closing the door and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I dunno. But who can argue with happy?" She shrugged, leaning up to kiss him soundly.

"You got a point." He smiled, lifting a giggling Lorelai in his arms and carrying her upstairs…

A/N: Do you like it? Does it suck? Do you wish I'd just get it the hell over with? Longer chapters? More L/L? Too much L/L? Do you want me to shut up now? PLEASE REVIEW!

BTW, 2day I was off work and 2morrow I head back, I dread it, b-cuz staying home has reminded me of how much fun I have here at home, updating and what not. My weekend has still sucked tho, life's that way sometimes, I guess… never mind that tho, I don't believe in throwing my moods off on other ppl, and if I told you what was bothering me you'd all be depressed. Anywayz, this is happy, so it makes me kinda happy so I'd call writing a sort of therapy. Look at me…thinking like a shrink, I hate it…ah, review please.


	29. MiniChapter 28

Disclaimer: Not mine

Lorelai was awaken to the feel of soft kisses making their way down her arm. Smiling she wrapped her arm around his neck and ran her hand down his now stubbly cheek, loving the familiarity of the contact. While he looked good clean shaven and with day old stubble, she actually preferred the feel of the stubble against her soft skin. This seemingly harsh contact proved to provide one of the most erotic sensations of her life, and this early morning prelude was no different. She felt him smile into her hand as his lips brushed her palm, causing her to involuntarily tremble and in turn wiggle against him, a movement that his sigh revealed to be appreciated.

Flipping herself over so that he could finally kiss her she was surprised when he attempted to pull away and her arms quickly locked around is neck, her pout face already unleashed. "I..I have to get to the diner…" He trailed against her lips, attempting to unlock her arms from the hold she had on him. Pulling away she found herself trembling again, this time at the look of pure desire that encompassed his eyes.

"You don't have to go…" She whined, pulling him back down to her and running her tongue across his lips while simultaneously running her index finger down his chest. She smiled at the feel of his hard member near her stomach as he chased her tongue, enjoying her teasing and returning the favor, his hand resting dangerously on her lower stomach. Giving one last half-hearted attempt he sighed.

"I only need to go in for a little while. Just to pay bills and make sure that inventory is taken care of."

"Well then what will it hurt to wait a little while?" She smiled devilishly, arching herself unapologetically against him.

"You have a point." He sighed, leaning down fully onto her. "But it'll have to be a long while."

"I'm good with that." She giggled against his lips as his weight pressed her down into the mattress.

One call to Sookie some two hours later informed her that the inn was still up and running and that her presence would not be needed. While she was extremely grateful of her friend covering for her she soon became rather bored. Luke had only been gone for a half-hour now, and she had already showered and was now dressed for the summer heat in a pair of shorts and a tank top, her hair still half-wet and placed into a perfect ponytail. Luke had made her a pot of coffee before he left, coffee she had suspected to be decaf but with what had occurred upstairs a half-hour ago, she doubted that he would switch her coffee on her for a very long time….

A/N: Ok, so this is basically nothing…it's fluff. I love fluff. But in this case we'll call it a filler chapter because the next chapter will be huge. I've done made an appointment for myself here at my computer after work to type you guys the longest chapter I've ever written. It's only fair after my recent lacking in posting and I fell like such a shit for doing that to you all. But alas I haven't watched a GG episode in almost three weeks and I'm beginning to forget what Luke looks like…that's a lie, there's no way in hell I could forget that sexy beast. Anyway…life still sux but this is my therapy. Have a good day and look for my new chapter tonite 11 pm EST!Oh REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 29

**Long ass A/N: **Ok, so here I was sitting at my desk with my coffee and I pondered on what to make happen in this story next, and to **javajunkie101** who pointed out two chapters ago that it wasn't my best…THANK YOU! Honestly I'm going to send you a heart felt thank you b-cuz when you pointed out that I'd been slacking my ass got in high gear and wrote the last chapter and now this one. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. That however doesn't mean that I want y'all to drop me a review that says that I suck or anything, just kindly point out to me when I'm not writing like me and my ass will get to it. And I appreciate each and every gosh darn one of y'all for leaving me reviews, as previously stated it motivates me to write more. My life's been purdy hellish here lately so I hadn't checked my reviews in a while and **javajunkie101** got me thinking and now here we are, you're reading my rambling message and wishing I'd get on with the story and I'm continuing to ramble. Some of you may not even read my rambling a/n's but who cares. Some of you do and you are getting to know the real me…like what you read?

Chapter ?…I really dunno.

Saying that she was walking on air would be an understatement to those who were graced to be in the presence of a bubbly Lorelai Gilmore. She could not and would not even attempt to quit smiling and while she did this normally, today a glow encompassed her that was both indescribable and fascinating. Heads never ceased to turn when she walked the streets of Stars Hollow and today was no different. People stopped to watch her walk by and couldn't help but whisper to the closest person next to them the reason for her mood. The whole of Stars Hollow already had detailed information about due to the antics of Miss Patty and Babette, but the listener always listened as the love story unfolded itself repeatedly over and over.

As she made it to the corner in front of Doose's she smiled at the attention she was receiving and was inwardly thrilled about what they were talking about, she and Luke were having awesome sex and in a relationship, but also agitated that people were whispering in hushed tones about things that were undoubtedly personal. The former outweighed the latter however and as the bell above the door of the diner announced her arrival all eyes came to rest on hers, including a pair of icy blues that never failed to send her soaring. What happened next was a shock to all, but most of all Lorelai. Luke, who had seen her coming from across the street was halfway to the door when she stepped in and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and kiss her lovingly, the diner becoming quiet and mouths gaping at their blatant public display of affection. She returned his kiss slowly, her head reeling in confusion and in exhilaration that he was doing this. But she was a self-proclaimed rebel and she didn't hesitate in upping the kiss slightly before he reluctantly pulled away.

"What was that for?" She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"I missed you." He replied shrugging.

"I didn't take you for a PDA kind of guy."

"That's because I'm not a PDA kind of guy." He smiled, releasing her as they made their way to their stations, he behind the counter and her perched on a stool.

"So this is a first?" She asked, grateful for the returning buzz of the diner. He only nodded and looked shyly down at the counter, grabbing a rag and beginning to work it across the space in front of her in small circles. Her hand came to rest on top of his and their eyes made contact. "Well I hope it's not the last." She said seriously, Luke's heart actually melting at loving look in her eyes.

"I won't be-" He revealed before he was rudely interrupted.

"Young man that was a highly inappropriate display of affection a moment ago-"

"Shut up Taylor." Luke growled, his gaze turning hard as he looked at a seemingly fuming Taylor Doose.

"I will not shut up young man, there are children in this diner."

"So what Taylor, surely they see their parents kiss."

"Not like that." Taylor replied.

"What do you mean, not like that?"

"This is a public facility Luke. If you continue to do that out in the open kids won't have to watch cheap cable…they can come here and get a free show!"

"Hey!" Lorelai interjected. "I don't think it's any of your business-"

"As town selectman it _has _to be my business. I have to think of the whole of the town."

"It's not like it was NC-17 or anything." Lorelai retorted, smiling inwardly as she remembered the taste of strawberries on his tongue.

"Don't you play innocent missy!" He exclaimed, dropping his voice before continuing. "I saw you slip him the tongue, you two have only been dating for what three days now-"

"That'll be enough Taylor!" Luke bellowed, finally fed up with the conversation. "The way I chose to kiss _my_ fiancée in _my_ diner is _my _business, not you or anyone else!"

"Y-your what?" Miss Patty stuttered from across the room.

"My business!" Luke exclaimed, now noticing the hush that had fell upon the diner. "What?" He asked, turning to see a look of astonishment on all faces but Lorelai's, whose smile seemed to have grown larger.

"You said Lorelai was your fiancée." Babette spoke up, bracing herself to catapult from her table to steal a glance at the ring Lorelai inevitably had. Luke only looked to Lorelai once again and she smiled, nodding her head as if giving her consent.

"Well that's because she is." Luke replied, surprised at the immediate uproar of laughter and shouting that followed their revelation.

"In that case your excused." Taylor smiled, the sight of which gave Luke and Lorelai the willies. As the commotion continued around them they found themselves lost in each other's gaze, a gaze that both were unwilling to break and did not break until the inevitable question was asked.

"How did he propose?" Came Babette's raspy voice, and the event in question began to play itself over in her mind, all in vivid detail that surpassed any memory she had of when Max proposed. Luke was a lot of firsts for her and she for him, but there wasn't a moment that had occurred the past three days that Lorelai couldn't recount and just the recognition of that fact made her stomach turn somersaults in realization of how much she loved the man standing before her. The world seemed to fade around her, everyone but Luke falling back into darkness, in the whole of the world there was only Luke and Lorelai, at least at that moment.

"Well it was sort of out of the blue…" She started.

"Don't you think it's a little soon?" Came Gypsy's voice from somewhere in the crowd. "I mean didn't you and what his name just split Friday?"

"Well…yeah." Lorelai began.

"It's not like we're getting married tomorrow." Luke interjected.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded furiously. "We'll wait a while."

"Well that's all well and good." Patty smiled impatiently. "How'd he propose? Oh, was it during sex, all the best proposals are made during sex."

"No we weren't having sex when he proposed." Lorelai smiled, adding the look of absolute bashfulness to her catalogue of Luke emotions. "We'd just got done a little while before." She smiled as Luke began to serve the few customers who chose to listen from afar and didn't miss the look of frustration on his face at her revelation to the town.

"Look at her smiling!" Patty exclaimed, poking Babette with her elbow. "I told you he would be good in the sack."

"I never argued with ya." Babette smiled, Lorelai's attention finally turning back to the crowd surrounding her.

"Listen you guys I promise you the whole story later, but Rory's gonna be home in a few minutes and I've sort of been neglecting her the past couple of days."

"Who could blame ya?" Babette called, watching as Luke reappeared with a to-go cup outstretched for her.

"I'll see you in a while." Lorelai smiled devilishly, knowing he was remembering this morning as well.

"Yeah." He smiled as she took the coffee, leaning over to receive her goodbye kiss. "Love you." He whispered, kissing her softly.

"Love you too." She smiled, turning and heading out the door. All eyes then turned to Luke and a round of "Ah's" resounded throughout the diner.

A/N: I'd write more but it's storming here. It's long though. Do you like it? Tell me about it in your REVIEW!


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

While admittedly the town's reaction to their relationship wasn't exactly important to them, Lorelai was glad to know that they supported the relationship. She had expected nothing less, especially with the show that she and Luke had managed to provide the inn with Friday. Thinking about it, as she began to walk home, the last three days had been something of a soap opera. More excitement and drama had happened in the last three days that she was considering writing it down and sending it to a production company. They could call it: The Gilmore Daze…_Ugh._ She thought. _ I'll have to rethink the name._

But all that a good show would need was there. Best friends become a couple after man beats up woman's fiancée, woman's daughter's father comes back in an attempt to potentially sabotage the pending wedding between daughter's mother and ex-fiancée, new boyfriend learns that his girlfriend's daughter sees and loves him as a father (not to mention the girl's mother sees the same), new couple go on romantic first date, make love, and get engaged, town finds out and approves of marriage. The whole thing seemed a little overbearing, especially for three days, but they were soon becoming the best days of her life. Sighing she looked to her Felix clock hanging on the wall and smiles. She had everything that she could have ever wanted, but something that always rang true in soap operas was drama, and The Gilmore Daze was long overdue for a little drama. _I've got to think of a better name for that movie. This has serious potential._ She sighed and smiled again as she heard the front door open and her daughter call for her.

The last of the town croons had stepped out of the diner about an hour ago, and the lunch rush was since long over. But for some reason Luke found himself hesitating to head home. He smiled at the fact that he had just thought of home as being her house, with her and her daughter. He now had everything that he had ever wanted, the Gilmore Girls were all that he would ever need. But having a kid with Lorelai would be nice, it was definitely something they would have to discuss later on. Lorelai would want another child and Luke couldn't for the life of him see anything potentially wrong with them having kids, jam hands and all. _Whoa._ He thought. _Did I just say kids? So what it you did? You wouldn't mind a house full and you know it._

"I've gotta quit having conversations with myself." He sighed, knowing what he needed to do now. Taking the stairs up to the apartment he stripped off his flannel and headed into the bathroom, patiently shaving away his overgrown stubble. Wiping the remaining shaving cream from his face he applied after shave, hoping the scent wouldn't be so strong when he arrived. Pulling on a black button down shirt and running a comb through his hair Luke grabbed a small box from off his dresser and took the steps slowly.

Standing in front of the door Luke debated now on whether or not to go through with it. He could wait, this didn't have to be done right away, she would probably want him to wait. But remembering what his father taught him he knew it was only right to be done this way. Now feeling determined he rang the doorbell of a house that he only found after two wrong tries and wasn't surprised to see a maid open the door, judging by the size of the house they probably had a chef too.

"May I help you?" The woman asked with forced politeness.

"Yeah, I'm Luke Danes, I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore."

"I'm afraid Mrs. Gilmore is out to a Daughter's of the American Revolution Meeting, but Mr. Gilmore is now in his study." She replied, allowing him entrance and smirking slightly at his reaction to the sight of the house. Leading him into the sitting room she waited politely until he sat and asked if he wanted a drink which he immediately declined. "I'll see now if Mr. Gilmore can see you." She said, turning smartly and heading off in the opposite direction of the room.

Studying his surroundings Luke began to swallow nervously and found himself wishing he had took the maid up on her drink offer. The throat of a man cleared behind him and Luke stood and turned, seeing a confused man in a bow tie.

"Luke Danes?" Richard Gilmore asked, studying the man before him. Extending his hand Richard thought for a moment and clarity came as Luke shook his hand. "I take it you're the proprietor of the diner my girl's love so much."

"Yeah." Luke replied, watching as the old man seemed to size him up. "Yes, that's me." Releasing his hand they stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Richard remembered his manners. Gesturing towards the sofa he made his way over to the drink cart.

"Please sit. How about a drink?"

"Um…do you have any water?"

"Yes, believe it or not Emily has some out here. You want ice?"

"Please." Pouring himself a scotch the older man handed Luke his drink and say across from him, watching as he downed the water and then sat staring at his glass. Clearly the man was nervous and Richard was instantly curious. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my boy. Now what's brought you all the way to Hartford to see me?"

"Well I was hoping to see you both today, but I guess this is traditionally how it's done." Taking a deep breath he looked up to the older man with a look of determination that did not go unnoticed, and began his speech. "Mr. Gilmore, I've came here today to ask you for Lorelai's hand."

"But she's already engaged." Richard replied, eyeing the man in front of him curiously.

"Well, not anymore. You see she and I have been…well we've been friends for about six years now, and I guess we, well simply put we fell in love. As my luck would have it she realized this about three days ago and called off her wedding."

"So this Saturday…"

"No wedding." Luke finished. "I know that it seems a little soon to be engaged already."

"Damn straight it is."

"And I would agree if the circumstances were different. I've seen you're daughter and granddaughter everyday for the past five years give or take a couple of weeks total that she's been mad at me and refused to come in. I…I love them both very much and would never try to force something this quickly. Given your and Mrs. Gilmore's consent the engagement would last a while…"

"The engagement doesn't need to last a while." Richard interrupted. "If she's willing to give up this Max character for you a week before her wedding date her feelings for you must be strong. Lorelai never does anything half-heartedly."

"An attribute she passed along to her daughter as well." Luke smiled.

"Yes. I suppose she did." Richard smiled, pleased at the man's comment. "Well, what's your financial situation young man?"

"I can support us." Luke informed his instantly. "My diner brings in enough to support us and I have some money tied up in savings."

"Some?"

"About fifty grand." Luke replied. "My parents started that account after my sister and I were born, college money really. My mother died when I was young and my dad took sick about the time I was to head off. My sister had no desire to go to college so it's sat there for a while, I add to it biweekly with the extra money the diner brings in."

"So you have no college education but a successful business?"

"Yes."

"I admire that. You seem to have made a life for yourself in that town."

"Lorelai and Rory made a life for me in that town." Richard only nodded at that comment and Luke continued. "They're my top customers as well. They eat at the diner at least once a day and with the coffee they drink my business would probably close without them." At this Richard chuckled.

"They do have quite an addiction for coffee."

"Addiction is an understatement for the frenzy those girls get into without that caffeine." Luke smiled, not noticing that Richard was staring intensely at him, as if trying to see through him.

"You really love them?"

"With all my heart." Luke replied sincerely.

"I can see that. Well it appears that there's only one obvious answer here…" Luke felt his throat constrict as the elder Gilmore stared at him. "You have my consent to marry my daughter." As soon as the words left Richard's mouth Luke let out an explosive sigh, a smile spreading across his face as he stretched his arm forward and shook Richard's hand vigorously.

"Thank you Mr. Gilmore."

"Don't thank me." Richard smiled, inwardly proud of the way Luke seemed to glow in response to his consent. "It's easy to see that you love those girls. Which is why I'm trusting that nothing will…"

"Nothing will." Luke stated firmly, his tone and eyes leaving no room for doubt. "I will take care of them."

"I'm trusting you on that." Richard smiled. "I can tell I'll like you Luke. You have one up on Max. It's not very often you hear of a young man asking a lady's father for her hand. I like that about you." Taking in Luke's half-smile he then became curious, "Have you got her a ring yet?"

"Actually…" Luke reached into his jeans and pulled out a small velvet box, handing it to his future father in law. "It was my mothers." Diligently Richard opened the box and was pleased at the sight before him. A small gold band with three simple stones, one fairly large one, and one on either side. The ring shone like a new penny, obviously taken care of. The feel and sight of the band and ring altogether was traditional and the fact that it had been his mother's added a special quality to it.

"She'll love it." Richard smiled. "Your father had good taste."

"That he did." Luke smiled, accepting the ring back from Richard.

"Well, I'd hate to keep you, I'd say you want to get back…"

"Yeah. It was very nice to meet you."

"Same here." Richard replied, leading Luke to the door. "Drive safe."

"I will."

After jumping into his truck Luke began to feel anxious and relieved both. Now that he had consent from her father he couldn't wait to put a ring on her finger. Starting the engine he pulled slowly out of the driveway, not noticing the town car that was pulled in just after he'd turned…

A/N: Suck? Too sweet? No L/L interaction, bad? Not sweet enuff? Luke was OOC, I know, but I liked it. BTW I'm only 16, I have no clue about rings, except that their gorgeous, so bare with me on the description, it'll be more detailed in the next chapter. Please review, they're the only thing that keep me from quitting completely. Did I mention I have issues here lately? Sorry, I'm a lil OOC as well.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: So I've debated for the past two days on whether or not to write Emily's immediate reaction after Richard informs her of the glorious news _and _Emily's feud with Lorelai afterwards in the same chapter. I honestly don't know. If you start reading you'll know I guess. I don't even know yet. I found it amazing that y'all knew that I would bring in Emily, I find that purdy cool. Enjoy…

Last time on Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert… 

_After jumping into his truck Luke began to feel anxious and relieved both. Now that he had consent from her father he couldn't wait to put a ring on her finger. Starting the engine he pulled slowly out of the driveway, not noticing the town car that was pulled in just after he'd turned…_

Emily Gilmore stared in confusion at the truck that had pulled out of the driveway of her home. Parking her car she grabbed her purse and headed inside, straight to the sitting room where Richard still sat, a look of happiness gracing his features. "Richard why was that piece of junk in our driveway!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Emily!" Richard exclaimed, thinking for moment that she was speaking of her future son-in-law.

"That God awful truck. I thought that the gardener knew the servants parking was in the back."

"Julio does." Richard informed her. "That truck belonged to your future son-in-law."

"I thought Max drove a Mustang."

"I believe he does, but that was not Max."

"What are you talking about Richard? Max is Lorelai's fiancé, unless you've had a secret child I haven't known about for thirty three years."

"Now you know better than that. Max and Lorelai are no longer betrothed."

"What!"

"Yes, apparently Lorelai didn't love Max, she loves Luke." Emily dramatically fell to the couch, staring at her husband in confusion. "The diner owner."

"The gruff one from Rory's party?"

"Yes that's him. Apparently this is a sudden thing. Luke has been, I guess the correct term for it would be, pining for Lorelai for almost six years. Lorelai has realized her feelings for him and cancelled her wedding."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Now Emily, don't get over dramatic here."

"Over dramatic? Over dramatic, Richard? What the hell else should I be doing. Luke has no…class. He can't support those two girls like Max could."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean sure about that? Hell no he can't!"

"And you've gone and misjudged the poor man Emily. He and I discussed his financial situation and it seems that Lorelai's income would just be extra spending money. His diner makes good money and he has a hefty amount of savings in the bank."

"Hefty?"

"Yes Emily hefty."

"How much?"

"He said around fifty thousand?"

"Well did you see a bank statement or something?"

"What! No Emily I didn't see a-"

"Did you ask for one?" She interrupted, her right hand coming to rest over her heart.

"Why no Emily I didn't ask the boy for proof. It's highly unlikely that he would lie."

"How do you know he wouldn't."

"He seems to be an honest man."

"Honest?"

"Yes Emily honest! Now I admit that I was more than a little shocked a this sudden turn of events, to be lightly put. But he sat where you are now not five minutes ago and I could _see_ that he was truthful. You can see it in the way he talks of those two that he would move the world for them. He loves them and they must love him."

"Richard, what has gotten into you. You're not honestly going to allow this to happen…oh my God you are."

"Yes, Emily, I like the boy. That's why I gave him my blessing."

"You're what? Richard are you trying to kill me?"

"No Emily, I'd like to keep you around a little longer, without this current attitude of course."

"What did he do, come here and ask permission to marry her?"

"Yes. It seems that the diner owner is a traditionalist."

"Well that's the only good I've seen of him."

"Oh quit lying to yourself Emily."

"Excuse me?"

"Must I remind you of my little bout with angina? Who did Lorelai say dropped everything to rush her to the hospital? And at Rory's party I believe that you accused him of looking at Lorelai like she was about to give him a lap dance."

"How did you know that?"

"Well Rory and I have been getting closer and it seems that Lorelai told Rory. What you or Lorelai haven't known is that Rory's been sharing her Stars Hollow life with me. It appears that Luke has been a constant in both of our girls' lives for a good while now. All the information adds up Emily, they were meant to be together."

"They way you're talking makes me think you've already made up your mind."

"That's because I have. I told you he has my blessing."

"But not mine."

"Well Emily, traditionally you're opinion isn't relevant."

"Bite your tongue! _My_ opinion about who _my _daughter marries _is_ relevant. When you're in labor for fifteen hours then you can tell me that my opinion isn't relevant." She exclaimed, rising to her feet and grabbing her purse. Her face had managed to turn fire engine red in the past three minutes and she found herself sweating profusely and fuming at the bow-tied man before her.

"Where the hell are you going?" Richard called, watching her receding figure take for the door.

"To fix what you've managed to screw up."

"Emily, you will not ruin that girl's happiness." Richard called, standing and striding quickly to the door. She managed to pull the door shut before he got to her and was in the car before he could do anything further. As he opened the door her heard the engine rev and tires squeal as the car went flying down the driveway. Sighing he hurried to the phone where he dialed a number he was beginning to know by heart.

Meanwhile in Stars Hollow…

Lorelai and Rory had wasted no time in changing into their matching Hello Kitty pajama bottoms and wife beaters. Tonight would be a movie night to end all movie nights, with both playing hooky from their various Tuesday schedules and sleeping off the stomach aches from all the candy. A trip into Stars Hollow had ended with three boxes of Red Vines, two bags of peanut butter m & m's, three pints of vanilla ice cream, fudge, caramel, and butterscotch topping, bananas (for the banana splits), three cases of Cool Whip, and three bags of mini marshmallows. Along with the two pizzas they had ordered they were ready for the one and the only: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Now, seated on the couch they waited the long wait for the tape to rewind, in their carelessness last time they had forgotten to rewind and now it was costing them precious move night time.

The movie had just finished rewinding when the phone began ringing, both Rory and Lorelai looking towards the hallway and looking at one another. "Should we?" Rory asked, staring at the tv which now held glorious previews.

"Well technically the movie hasn't started yet."

"Well yeah." Rory stated, her tone then becoming informative. "But if we answer the phone the conversation could last longer than it takes the previews to run and then result in either the pausing and/or re-rewinding of the tape, the repercussions could be catastrophic!"

"Being a little melodramatic aren't we Rory? Why hasn't it stopped ringing? That makes like twenty times now."

"Yeah, it must be something important."

"So, you re-rewind, I'll answer."

"Deal."

"Oh and Rory…"

"This never happened." She said solemnly, crossing an 'X' over her heart.

"Good girl." She smiled, finally relieving the phone of its duty. "You must have a lot of stamina." She greeted.

"Lorelai, this is your father."

"Oh, dad, hi, how are you?"

"I haven't been better Lorelai thank you."

"Well your welcome dad."

"Lorelai I feel that I must warn you that your mother is headed in your direction."

"What? Why?"

"Well Luke stopped by today."

"Luke, why?"

"Well I hate to spoil this for you Lorelai, but you'll thank me later, but he asked me today if I would give my blessing to you two becoming engaged."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, trying her best to sound surprised.

"Yes. And your mother saw a truck pulling out and asked who it was so I…"

"You didn't!"

"Yes Lorelai I did. I'm sorry now that I did, I could have waited a while, let him ask you before ruining it, but you know how your mother is…why the hell didn't we at least get a phone call about your cancelled wedding?"

'_Where did that come from?' She thought._"I meant to call you, I just, everything has been going so well with me and Luke I just…I'm sorry. So she's mad?"

"Yes. "

"Who the hell gave her the right to be mad?" She exclaimed, gaining the attention of Rory who walked over in hopes of catching more of the conversation/

"Now Lorelai you know she wants what's best for you."

"The heck she does, Luke is what's best for me, for me and Rory."

"I know that."

"You do?"

"Yes, I gave Luke my blessing for your marriage."

"Oh dad…"

"There'll be time for sentiment later Lorelai. Luke will barely beat your mother to your house, if he heads to your house first. Try to get out of there."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she's mad and more than likely going to say things…"

"Well then dad she'll just have to hear some things too."

"But Lorelai…"

"No dad, I thank you for the warning. I really appreciate it and everything you've done today. But this is my house, my life, and my kid. I will choose who I love and I love him. If she has a problem with that then she'll soon be clarified."

"Remember she's your mother." Richard sighed.

"I will dad. Thank you."

"Goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye." As she hung up the phone she looked up to see Rory's eyes wide and her mouth agape. "Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I actually can. Mom if Luke's coming here and grandma…"

"I know." It was at that moment that they heard the screeching of brakes outside and two doors open and slam.

The door to her house was threw open and the girls raced out into the yard. "What the hell is your problem?" He yelled, then finally did a double-take of the woman, recognizing her now as Lorelai's mother.

"Don't you talk to me that way!" She exclaimed.

"Well then don't tailgate me into Stars Hollow and you won't be yelled at."

"Well when didn't honking a horn and flashing your lights not mean get the heck out of my way!"

"Lorelai!" He yelled, turning and startled at the sight of her already by his side.

"Can't you handle an argument without bringing my daughter into this?" She asked, her tone having dropped considerably due to the sighting of a few townies gathering on the street outside the house.

"Yes I can. But if I finish this conversation I'll probably say things that couldn't be forgotten."

"Oh like what?" She said, throwing him a self-satisfied grin when Rory interjected.

"Are you drunk?" Her grin dissipated however when she saw that instead of Luke, her grand daughter had directed the question to her.

"What kind of question is that to ask your grandmother?"

"What kind of grand mother would make a scene here in the yard of her daughter's home." Lorelai exclaimed. "If we _have_ to do this let's go inside and yell loud enough for everyone to hear anyway like a normal family!"

"We don't need to take this inside Lorelai, everything we need to discuss can be done right here."

"Fine then mom." Lorelai agreed, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at her mother. "What is it that you came for?"

"You know damn well what I came here for, to talk you out of marrying that diner owner."

"Again with the diner owner terminology." Rory muttered as Lorelai began to fume.

"And what makes you think that you can do that mother?"

"I can do that because I am your mother and I know what's best for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Really Lorelai, you gave up a good, solid, respectable, intelligent man for _Luke_?" Lorelai watched out of the corner of her eye as his jaw clenched and his fists tightened.

"Quit talking about him as if he's not standing right in front of you mom. Luke _is _good and solid and respectable and intelligent. He's about a million other things that Max could never be…"

"Oh like what?" Emily interrupted.

"He's a good father to Rory!"

"Christopher is Rory's father!" Emily exclaimed. "Not him!"

"But he is my father!" Rory pitched in. "He may not be my biological father but he takes care of me and mom, Luke would do anything for us, drop anything for us. I get a call from dad maybe once a week and see him at Christmas, wow, he should be father of the year!"

"He's still your father young lady and you should respect him."

"You have to show respect to earn it grandma. When your father doesn't respect you enough to remember to call you some weeks and can't afford to but you a dictionary he's not rally earning any respect now is he Luke is more my father than Chris will ever be?"

"What?"

"You heard her mom." Lorelai snarled. "She didn't stutter and your hearing is fine." As tears began to swell up in Rory's eyes Luke wrapped his arm around her and comforted her, beginning to lead them back towards the house and away from the many skeptical gazes and stares from the crowd that had gathered. "What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy." Emily sighed, her head falling in embarrassment.

"Well Luke makes us happy mom. You knew we had feelings for each other, you were the one who pointed it out to me. Now we're together, and we're happy. All three of us."

"What about Max?"

"I don't love him. I love Luke."

"And this man feels the same."

"His name is Luke, and yes he makes _us_ happy."

"Well then. It seems I've caused a big enough scene here."

"That you have." Lorelai agreed. "Drive safe." She spat, hugging herself despite the summer heat and heading back into the house.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	33. Chapter 32

Yes I know that Richard seemed OOC by so quickly agreeing to L/L's engagement. However it is my firm opinion that Richard genuinely wants Lorelai to be happy. I may not have painted the picture well, but I was trying to stress that Richard could actually see how happy and how truthful Luke was in their conversation. I guess I could have clarified that more…sorry to those of you who felt that way. Did anyone else notice that this story has almost three hundred reviews? I mean, gosh…that's plum kool, I'm smiling like I did something slutty…oh God those were the good ol' days. Am I the only one who misses them? I mean Luke and Lorelai weren't together but both Luke and Lorelai weren't so damn stupid. God I swear if I saw ASP out on the street, first I'd shake her hand for creating the show and then kick her ass for ruining it! Anyone with me?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE…

_Last time on Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert…_

"_What about Max?"_

"_I don't love him. I love Luke."_

"_And this man feels the same."_

"_His name is Luke, and yes he makes us happy."_

"_Well then. It seems I've caused a big enough scene here."_

"_That you have." Lorelai agreed. "Drive safe." She spat, hugging herself despite the summer heat and heading back into the house_.

The house was quiet when she stepped inside, the door clicking shut behind her and tears swelling in her eyes. Wiping furiously at her cheeks she checked her make-up in the hall mirror and smiling whole-heartedly she stepped into the living room where Luke and Rory were seated on the couch, Luke gaping at all the junk and Rory already helping herself to a slice of pizza. Striding over she threw herself on the cushion between the two and smiled. "This is a definite Wonka night." She smiled, grabbing two slices of pizza and handing one to Luke.

"Are you going to eat all this?" Luke asked quietly, his mind still reeling from earlier.

"No, _we're _going to eat all this."

"I'm not eating any of it." Luke replied, taking the slice she had extended.

"I think I can change your mind." Lorelai smiled, winking at him.

"Ah…jeez."

"And I'm going for the drinks now, what will it be?" Watching her mother and Luke stare at one another she only sighed and took for the kitchen. "I guess Dr. Pepper is fine with everyone."

"Sounds good honey." Lorelai smiled, pouncing onto Luke as soon as her daughter was out of eyesight.

"What are you doing?" Luke demanded, pulling hesitantly back from her.

"I am trying to kiss my fiancé." She smiled, her hands beginning to roam up his chest.

"Lorelai Rory's in the next room."

"So she won't be back for three minutes."

"How the hell do you know?"

"It's a rule, when Dean's over and they haven't seen each other in like an hour I make up an excuse to leave and stay three minutes. Now we only have two." She replied, grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him fiercely. His hands roamed to her waist where he pulled her closer.

"Lorelai…we…I can't…" He said between kisses.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look?"

"Jeez, Lorelai…"

"It's the truth." She interrupted, her hands coming to either side of his clean-shaven face as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly. "I miss the stubble though. You must have just shaved."

"I did about an hour ago."

"Well I love you clean-shaven but the stubble is…"

"We need to talk about earlier." He whispered, taking her hands in his.

"I know." She agreed, her face falling slightly. "But not now, later."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He said seriously.

"Does that mean you're staying here?"

"I dunno."

"Ah come on Luke. Rory's more than happy with you sleeping here."

"I know but, I mean…"

"You're going to be living here soon enough, Luke. We're getting married." Luke then remembered that his mother's ring was still in his pocket and discreetly felt the shape of the box outside the pocket of his jeans.

"I remember." He said sweetly, leaning forward to capture her lips in a breath-taking kiss. A throat cleared from the kitchen and Lorelai flew from his embrace, landing neatly on the couch beside him. Smiling she took his hand in hers as Rory carried in three cans of Dr. Pepper.

"Sorry about that. I was debating on what to bring out." Rory lied. Taking a seat on the floor in front of her mother and grabbing the remote she looked back to the couple. "You guys ready?"

"Fire it up baby!" Lorelai exclaimed, gaining a giggle from Rory as the night of gluttony began.

**A little fluff, the next chapter will be sorta dirty, I may rate it M. Newayz, this chapter was supposed to be posted last nite but my computer thru one of its bitch fits and its taken me the better part of last night and tonight to fix it. Turns out that my sister unhooked my cable for the internet to connect it to hers. I didn't think to look until I saw her online…blame her. The next chapter is in the making in my mind and now the hot flashes are ensuing. I swear Luke is a sexy beast! Please REVIEW! **


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE… **

As the final credits of the movie rolled off the screen Luke found himself beginning to stretch despite the extra weight of half of Lorelai's body on his. Stopping himself mid-stretch he looked down to the floor where Rory had stretched out and looked to be sleeping peacefully. Smiling he stretched his legs across to rest on the coffee table and Lorelai readjusted herself against his chest and sighed. Closing his eyes he rested his head against the back of the couch and was startled awake when a muffled voice asked, "What time is it?" Maneuvering his head so that she could remain in her position and be able to see her face he quietly answered.

"Eleven thirty."

"Wonder why we…fell asleep." She yawned, running her hand down his chest.

"I didn't go to sleep, you two did." He informed her, bringing his hand up to push a strand of hair away that had fallen in her face.

"Well you have to admit that we haven't slept a lot here lately." She said, wiggling her eyebrows and receiving a half-embarrassed look from Luke.

"Rory's right there." He reminded her to which she only giggled.

"Rory!" Lorelai called. After a moment in which said name didn't respond she called again. "Rory!" This time Lorelai's call was answered with a grunt of acknowledgement/disapproval.

"Whhhhat?" Rory whined, beginning to squirm on the floor.

"We fell asleep."

"Well duh." Rory replied sarcastically. "Now go back to sleep." Extracting herself from on top of Luke she moved to the floor beside her daughter, softly cooing her.

"Honey you need to get up and go get in your bed, sleeping on the floor with all that you consumed-"

"You ate more than I did!" Rory exclaimed, bringing her head up from the ground and glaring at her mother.

"Yes honey that's a given, I've had double your life to get used to it."

"And she almost caught up with an expert." Luke informed her. "I'm a little more than disturbed about that."

"Oh come off it Luke." Lorelai smiled. "You ate a half a bag of marshmallows and a box of red vines."

"I had to!" He exclaimed. "You two were purging yourselves…"

"So you ate junk to keep us from exploding?" Rory asked.

"You could say that. Yes, I ate that to save you two a belly-ache."

"But we already had belly-aches." Lorelai replied. "You ate that because you wanted to."

"No I didn't-" He protested, watching as both Gilmore's sat up and stared intensely at him.

"Admit to it Luke. We got you to eat junk and you liked it."

"I never said I liked it."

"Oh just give it up Luke." Rory smiled. "We won't tell a soul about your junk-food intake if you use the rest of those chocolate chips for our pancakes."

"What pancakes?"

"The ones you're gonna make us for breakfast silly." Lorelai smiled, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder as they stood.

"Oh, well ok then."

"I'm off to bed." Rory smiled, leaning in to kiss her mother. "Love you."

"Love you too sweets." Making her way over to him Rory wrapped her arms around Luke in a shy hug and whispered.

"Love you Luke."

"Love you too Rory."

"G'night." She called, heading into her room and gently closing the door. Undoubtedly her mother was giving Luke a naughty look and turning on her stereo she smiled at the thud she could still hear even over her music.

A/N: There is no excuse, I am the lowest form of scum out there and then giving you this shitty little chapter, I am AWFUL. Updates will become more frequent, I've been wallowing…enough said. REVIEW, even if it's just to tell me your pissed.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: I wrote this a week ago and my computer wouldn't upload it. RATED M. For those wanting some steaminess. NOT IMPORTANT TO STORY, JUST SMUT. My gift to those who suggested I give it a shot. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT'S ANY GOOD!**

_Disclaimer: Not Mine…_

_Last time on Dreams, Engagements, and Gilbert…_

"G'night." She called, heading into her room and gently closing the door. Undoubtedly her mother was giving Luke a naughty look and turning on her stereo she smiled at the thud she could still hear even over her music.

No sooner had he turned back to face her was she in his arms, literally. Hurriedly he moved his hands to cup her rear, afraid to drop her. There was no chance of that however, seeing as her long legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms secured around his neck. Without giving him time to protest her mouth covered his in a demanding kiss. One he was both hesitant and dying to participate in. Moving her hands to roam through his hair his hat was knocked somewhere to the floor as their tongues incessantly met. Luke moaned slightly at the feeling and could only groan in frustration as she rotated her hips against his growing erection. Realizing where they were he hesitantly broke the kiss. "Lorelai…" He rasped.

"Hmmmm?" She replied, moving her mouth to his neck where she sucked greedily.

"We…..we shouldn't be doing this."

"And why the hell not?"

"Rory could come out of her room at any minute."

"She could." Lorelai agreed, pulling back to run her finger across his swollen lips. "But she won't…" She smiled, returning to her task and feeling Luke's knees give slightly.

"'Don't tell me you have a rule for that…" He sighed, running his hands down to rest on her thighs.

"No." Lorelai giggled. "But she did suggest that if it made you more comfortable here she would turn on some music in her room or something…"

"Jeez…"

"Luke…don't tell me you're not wanting this."

"You know I do, but Rory…" He trailed off when he felt Lorelai's mouth move to his Adam's apple where she licked him, swirling her tongue along and biting down sweetly.

"Luke, you already know that everything is fine as far as Rory goes, I know you do…" She whispered, continuing her task.

"And how is that?" He asked, watching as she pulled back to take his face in her hands and kiss him softly.

"Because you haven't put me down…" He smiled at her seriousness and began to move towards the stairs. "See, I was right." As Luke stepped onto the first stair however he was startled by the sound of music starting up in Rory's room and before he knew it he had dropped Lorelai to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey!" She giggled, rubbing her rear as she stood. "Maybe I should change my diet, I'm getting too fat for you to carry."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling her close and kissing her forehead gently. "I thought that Rory was…"

"I know." She hushed him, placing an index finger to his lips. Grabbing his hand she led him upstairs, closing the door quietly behind her and locking it slowly. Making her way over to him she stopped his hands from drawing her to him, instead choosing to undress him and then herself. Pushing him back to lay in the middle of the bed she slowly straddled him, rotating her hips slightly to tease him before leaning down to capture his lips with hers. Kissing furiously for a few long moments she began making her way down his chest, running her hands down his washboard stomach and finally arriving to his throbbing erection. Smiling deviously she ran her hand down his shaft, enjoying the _feel_ of his sharp intake of breath before leaning in to run her tongue down the head of his penis.

"Lorelai…" He sighed, watching as she took him into her mouth, sucking hard and then running her tongue down the length of him. Coming back to his head she pulled him fully into her mouth, loving the feel of Luke's hands in her hair and his grunts of approval. "Fuck…ah…fuck…." Watching as his eyes began to roll she was surprised when he pulled himself out of her mouth, then practically slinging her onto the bed. Bringing himself over her he stopped her protests with one intense look, working his way down to her chest, where he covered every visible portion in wet, slow kisses, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking while his hand worked with the other, then switching.

"Luke…" She gasped, watching as he moved down to her abdomen where he opened her legs wide, moving his head down to gently lap at her, wasting no time in seeking out her clit and swirling his tongue around and then inside of her. Her legs came to cling around his back, attempting to pull him towards her as he brought her closer to the edge. "Ah, Luke…now." He looked up from his task to see her hands fisted in the sheets, pure lust shining through in her eyes. Moving back up to her he wrapped her legs around his upper back, opening her legs wide before diving into her. "Luuuuuukke…." She gasped, bringing her fingers to his head and slightly digging into his scalp. Smiling he pulled completely out, enjoying her whimper and surprised at her next request. "Harder." Moving his hands to rest under her thighs he pulled her to him as he plunged into her. "Ah….yeah….hard…" Eager to comply he felt her legs rise on his back and began to plunge into her, grunting from the effort but enjoying her moans of pleasure immensely. Deepening his thrusts he began to pick up the pace, finding it hard to enter her as she clenched down around him but enjoying the feel of each penetration. Just as he thought he could go no deeper she opened her legs and he filled her completely, knowing that they weren't too far away. As her fingers dug sweetly into his back he increased the speed.

"Let…go…" He grunted. "Lorelai…."

"Luke….Luke…oh…" Feeling her release he entered her once more before coming into her, gasping and then pounding unrelentlessly into her, milking himself inside of her before collapsing onto her chest. They stayed connected, enjoying the heat from one another and trying to regain normal breathing. "I love you." She smiled, running her fingers down his sweaty back.

"I love you." He said, Lorelai feeling his smile against her skin. Feeling him grow hard again she swiftly flipped them over, somehow their position unchanging.

"Your turn." She smiled, bringing a start to round two.

**A/N: Did it suck? You hate it? TELL ME, REVIEW!**


End file.
